Luan Loud: La chica del desastre
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Como siempre la familia Loud buscan una forma para impedir el día de las bromas. Así que envían a Luan a los Ángeles que tendrá la misión de proteger un valioso cuadro "La madre de Whislter". Pero Luan al ser una comediante con poco experiencia tendrá que esforzarce para cumplir su misión ¿Como le ira a nuestra comediante favorita en esta aventura?
1. Misión en los Ángeles

**Luan Loud: La chica del desastre.**

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo otra historia que tengo en Wattpad, y espero que les guste.. Esta historia esta basada en una de mis películas favoritas de mi infancia y en los capítulos del día de las bromas. Solo espero que les guste esta loca historia.**

**Postdata: Los personajes de The loud house no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

**...LUAN LOUD****...**

**Capitulo 1: Misión en los Ángeles.**

Los Loud una gran familia caracterizada por ser una muy numerosa siendo compuesta por trece personas, en la cual la cuarta hija mayor que es una amante de las bromas y chistes malos se prepara cada año específicamente el 1 de abril para utilizar sus mejores bromas y trucos, ya que es identificado como el día de las bromas o por parte de los Louds el **Bromaggedon**, por el cambio drástico que llega a tener ella.

Los Louds a excepción de la comediante ya que ella estaba realizando una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil, se habían reunido una semana antes en el centro comercial de la ciudad para así tener un plan a tiempo o por al menos conseguir buenos equipos de seguridad, al conocer las habilidades que tenia Luan. Tras de veinte minutos ellos seguían recorriendo sien obtener ideas o resultados de un buen plan.

–Maldición, no puedo creerlo que solo falta una semana para que llegue el bromaggedon… no me quiero imaginar lo que tenga planeado para este año. –Decía el peliblanco con mucha preocupación.

–No te preocupes tanto Literalmente tarde o temprano se nos ocurrirá algo, aun nos queda una semana para resolverlo… –Decía Lori que cambiaba su expresión, de relajada a preucupada. –O por al menos eso espero, no quiero perder más cejas o que Bobby siga pensando que soy una maquina de gases mortal.

–No creo que debamos confiarnos mucho, en el día de ayer vi en nuestro escritorio unos planos que tal parece que eran prototipos de bromas, sin dudas ira con todo en este año. –Dijo Luna. –Creo que aun está molesta por hacerla correr por toda la ciudad, mas cuando vio que las cajas estaban vacías, sigo pensando que nos pasamos un poquito.

–Neh a mi no me causo ninguna lastima, se lo tenía muy merecido. –Decía Lynn Junior un poco molesta. –opino que la mejor solución que se le puede dar es amarrarla y encerrarla en sótano, No pienso quedarme en ridícula otra vez.

–Oye Lynn, no seas tan dura con ella. –Dijo el peliblanco un poco preocupado por la idea de su hermana, así trato defender a su hermana comediante. –a ti igual te debemos soportar mucho cuando… –el pobre chico no logra terminar, al recibir un fuerte golpe en el brazo de parte; de la deportista. –AUCH! ¿Qué te pasa?

–LINCOLN, LYNN JR! No peleen por favor o estarán en muy graves problemas. – Dijo Rita para detener a sus dos hijos, para luego cambiar de tema. –Cariños, quizás Luan se emociona un poco en el día de las bromas, pero deben saber que ella… –No continúa al notar la ausencia de una de sus hijas. –¿Un momento donde está Leni?

Los Louds empezaron a mirar por todos los lados para poder localizar a la rubia de los lentes de sol. En la cual es vista por la hija mayor apuntando con el dedo diciendo: –Miren ella está allá.

Leni estaba viendo un poster que estaba pegado en una de las ventanillas de una tienda de ropa, en la cual el resto de los Louds llegaban hacia donde estaba la rubio.

–¿Leni que estás haciendo? –Preguntaba el peliblanco con un tono de preocupación. –Pensamos que te habías perdido… de nuevo.

–No es nada malo, solo estaba viendo este poster. –Fue la respuesta de Leni que no apartaba la vista del cartel.

Los demás Louds con curiosidad se fijan en el poster que estaba viendo la chica de los lentes de sol, que era lo ten llamativo. Una vez al verlo se dieron cuenta que no era un común o corriente, era como un tipo de búsqueda:

**Se busca adolecente con experiencia e interés en las obras de artes y pinturas, para que pueda dar la inauguración. Mediante de un discurso de la famosa pintura "Madre de Whistler" en la Galería de Arte Grierson de la ciudad de los Ángeles, ya que esta pintura al fin regreso a donde pertenece. Será realizado la próxima semana.**

**La estudiante debe presentar papeles de experiencia en la oficina técnica de arte con el permiso de sus padres y su viaje se cubierto por la compañía.**

–Siempre creí que la madre de Whistler era de origen Francés… he vivido un engaño. –Dijo Leni.

Los demás estaban totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acababan de leer, ya que al parecer que su problema con el Bromaggedon se había resuelto por al menos para este año. Cada uno de ellos empezó a sonreír de forma maléfica.

–Chicas están pensando lo mismo que yo?

–Sí, pero hay un gran problema, Luan no es para nada una experta en el arte y dudo mucho que conozca a la madre de Whistler. –Dijo Luna un poco preocupada.

–No se preocupen hermanos mayores… –Hablo Lisa con un tono confiado y serio. –yo tengo la solución solo déjenmelo en mis manos.

…..

Después de horas la comediante acababa de llegar de la fiesta de cumpleaños encontrándose con sus padres y hermanos reunidos en la sala. Los señores Louds sin perder el tiempo le entregaron la noticia a su hija, sobre una pequeña misión que iba a tener en la ciudad de los Ángeles.

–Eh, a que se debe esto? –Preguntaba Luan un poco confundida.

–Pues nada menos que un viaje que tienes que realizar a los Ángeles para que puedas exhibir a la madre de Whistler. –Respondió el Señor Lynn.

–Pero yo no soy para nada buena en el arte… –Hablaba Luan que no estaba para nada convencida por la idea. –además ni siquiera conozco a esa tal madre de Whislter.

–Tranquila cuarta hermana mayor… –Interpuso Lisa, mientras que le entregaba un gran libro. – yo misma te hice un pequeño resumen sobre las obras de artes y pinturas más famosas, de sus orígenes hasta el día de hoy… –La comediante estaba en shock, ya que para ser un resumen tenia mas paginas que una biblia, sin mencionar que un poco pesado. –Si lees esto durante estos días de la semana, estarás más que lista para que puedas dar tu discurso para esa maravillosa pintura.

–Pero porque tengo que ser Yo y no tu Lisa? –La comediante no estaba para convencida. –Sin mencionar que es para la otra semana, justo para el uno de abril.

– **"**_Pues Obvio, no queremos sufrir como los demás años_**" **–Decía Lori en su mente.

–Hija alguna vez te has preguntado, que quizás tenga otro talento aparte de la comedia, que mejor manera que descubrirlo en una conferencia histórica. –Dijo Rita con el objetivo de convencer a su hija.

–Mira Sister, quien sabe que cuando seas súper famosa por dar ese discurso, no te dejaran de contratarte para que realices fiestas.

–Di que si Luan, es una gran oportunidad para ti.

–Y un alivio para nosotros.

–Bueno creo que tienen razón… –Respondió la comediante, un poco desanimada. –aceptare este viaje. –Al decir eso los demás Louds sonrieron indiscretamente, aguantando las ganas de celebrar.

–Buena decisión, ahora solo tienes que firmar este contrato. –Decía pequeña genio le entrega el contrato de la oficina de arte, en la cual la peli castaña lo firma sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Sí, No Sufriremos… –Leni es interrumpida ya que su hermana mayor le tapa su boca con sus manos.

–Lo que Leni trato de decir que Literalmente eres muy genial. –Lori hacia una sonrisa forzada.

–Okey lo que digas. **"**_No me engañen ya se de lo que se trata todo esto**".**_ –Eso ultimo le decía en su mente.

…..

**_Unas horas más tarde en la ciudad de los Ángeles, Galería de arte Grierson._**

En la oficina del museo se podía apreciar a los principales funcionares que se encontraban en una reunión, sobre el evento que se iba a realizar en la próxima semana.

–Bien, como ya saben la tan amada pintura de la madre de Whistler, al fin regresa a América, necesitamos recibirla como corresponde. –Habla el dueño del mueso el Señor Grierson. En sus manos tenía unos papeles de recomendación que le llegaron no hace mucho. –Para nuestra sorpresa nos han recomendó una jovencita de la ciudad de Royal Woods y su nombre es Luan Loud.

–¿Luan? Nunca oí sobre esa estudiante. –Dijo una chica poco pálida de cabello oscuro, su edad estaba entre los treinta.

–Yo tampoco Maggie… –El señor Grierson continuaba hablando. –pero según estos documentos que nos enviaron… es una estudiante promedio de quince años, su mayor pasión son las obras de arte y pinturas históricas desde el día que nacio, cabe por resaltar que tiene las mejores clasificaciones su colegio.

–Vaya eso suena genial. –Dijo Maggie.

–Si hasta a mi me dejo sorprendido, aparte de ella también nos llego la solicitud de uno de la Farándula.

–Debe bromear cierto… –Interrumpió la chica. –estamos hablando sobre un valiosa obra de arte que significa mucho… no solo para el museo sino también para toda América. No necesitamos para nada a unos chicos rebeldes que no tienen idea, por eso digo que esa tal Luan es la mejor opción para esto.

–Tienes razón es algo muy importante para toda América, así que me dicen que sea Luan? –Preguntaba el señor Grierson a los demás en la cual todos asienten. –está bien queda decidido que sea Luan. –Se acercaba a maggie –como tú fuiste la que la nomino será tu responsabilidad, tu deber y también tu cuello… –Eso último puso nerviosa a la chica. –pero en donde se podrá quedarse necesita venir en un par de días antes de la inauguración.

–Tengo una idea.

…

**_Más tarde en la casa de Maggie._**

–Bromeas ¿cierto? Acaso no podrá quedarse en un hotel y ya… –Preguntaba el esposo de Maggie, que era un varón de cabello castaño y se vestimenta era formal ya que era abogado. La chica quería convencer a su marido que esa tal Luan se quedara unos días en su casa.

–Es que pensé; que puede ser una buena influencia para nuestros hijos… que mejor ejemplo una adolecente súper genio, no crees Lane.

–Mi respuesta es no… sobre mi cadáver no permitiré que una desconocida se quede en mi casa y mucho menos una adolecente. –Dijo Lane muy serio.

–Bueno, si yo no te hago cambiar de opinión… se quienes que sí.

…..

Su siguiente plan era convencer a sus dos hijos, después de plantearle el tema esperaba que ellos pudieran ayudarle a que su esposo cambiara de opinión.

–¿Hablas enserio mama?

–Bueno es que pensé que podía ser una muy buena influencia para ustedes… imaginemos que hay un esquema de las personas más inteligentes que conozcan okey, en el primer lugar estaría la Señorita Luan. –Decía Maggie para luego hablarle a su hija de unos siete años. –Zoe en ocasiones me preguntas cosas que no te puedo responder.

–¿De cómo se hacen los bebés?

–Bueno eso no… más bien de cuál es el sentido de la vida.

–Jamás te pregunte sobre eso.

–No nos chantajes, además es de Royal Woods eso no es la gran cosa. –Reprendía su hijo de catorce años con un pequeño estilo punk.

–Vamos Max… además quien sabe ella puede ser muy guapa.

–Ósea de ser una chica horrible y demasiada rara.

–No me refiero que te cases con la doctora Luan.

–Ahora la tratas de doctora… no entiendo de porque hablamos sobre esto, Mamá ya lo tiene decidido.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Lane le daba la razón a su hijo mayor.

–Le puedo preguntar en qué consiste la prosta…

–PORFAVOR, NO LA SUBESTIMEN LA DOCTORA LUAN ES UNA GENIA; MUY GENIAL Y PUNTO! –Dijo con un tono molesto la peli negra.

…

**_En el día siguiente en la ciudad de Royal Woods, al medio día_**\- Los Louds se encontraban en Vanzilla a rumbo al aeropuerto para dejar a la comediante que ya tenía lista la autorización, pasaje especial y su maleta. Aunque Luan no estaba convencida del todo sobre el tema, ella acepto ya que sabía perfectamente que se trataba del bromaggedon.

Una vez llegado al aeropuerto, la peli castaña se baja del vehículo familiar, algunas de las hermanas se despedían (**_Buen viaje, Nos vemos, suerte_**) mientras que ella bajaba, con algo de preocupación por si cambiaba de opinión. Esto la desanimo un poco, pero tres de sus hermanos que eran los más cercanos se bajaron del vehículo para abrazarla; y despedirse de la forma que correspondía.

–Cuídate hermanita. –Dijo Leni, mientras que la abrazaba.

–Intenta de no meterte en muchos problemas. –Le dijo Lincoln.

–Que tengas un buen viaje, te extrañare durante estas semanas. –Decía Luna.

–Gracias hermanos. –Decía la comediante, mientras que sus tres hermanos regresaban al vehículo.

–Hija no te olvides llamarnos, cuando llegues a los Ángeles para asegurarnos que llegaste bien.

–Entendido madre, espero que tenga un buen… –No termina de hablar al ver que Vanzilla se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojo. Ella estaba sola ahora.

La comediante al ver que su familia se había ido, procede a entrar al Aeropuerto para poder realizar su viaje, a pesar que el arte no era lo suyo o que su familia solo lo hizo para no sufrir bromas estaba emocionada por viajar a los Ángeles y conocer nuevos lugares. Después de unos minutos llega a su avión y procede a sentarse, esperando un gran viaje.

…

**_Unas horas más tarde…_**

Ya había pasado unas horas en que el viaje dio inicio y ella estaba totalmente aburrida con un poco de hambre. Para controlar su hambre come unos chubis que había comprando antes de subir.

–Mamá no me siento bien. –Hablaba un niño a su madre.

La comediante ve que al lado suyo había un niño que estaba mal junto con su madre, así que ella amablemente le ofrece un chubi para que se sintiera mejor, pero él lo rechazo. Luan al ver que el niño no quiso, le enseño un truco, lanza el chubi hacia arriba, luego levanta su cabeza y abre su boca para que el Chubi cayera en su boca y se lo comiera.

–Taran!

El niño sonrió un poco por ese truco, pero aun seguía mal. La comediante ve que enfrente de ella hay un señor durmiendo, así que infla la bolsita del chubi para luego aplastarla por debajo del señor, pero no funciono y hace que Luan buscara otra bolsa, mientras que el niño…

–Mamá voy a vomitar. –Su madre sin perder el tiempo le pasa una bolsa de papel, para que su hijo vomitara.

Luan no logra encontrar una bolsa, pero ve que el niño tenía una en sus manos así que se la pide, el niño pensando que ella también lo necesitaba se lo entrega, pero la comediante lo infla para luego ponerlo por encima del señor que aun dormía y lo aplasta, sin que el niño alcanzara decirle no.

–**_Splash!_** –

La comediante sintió algo raro al aplastar la bolsa, así que ve al frente suyo el desastre que había causado al pobre señor, siendo su única exclamación; **Rayos!**


	2. Mala bienvenida

**Capitulo 2: Mala bienvenida.**

El avión de Royal Woods al fin había llegado a su destino; el aeropuerto de la ciudad de los Ángeles, en la cual unos minutos después se podía apreciar a los pasajeros que venían de aquella ciudad saliendo del avión y pasando por la plataforma. Pero lo más llamativo de todos ellos, era un señor malhumorado que estaba totalmente molesto por una broma que lo baño en vomito, mientras que dormía. Ahora se encontraba limpiándose con unos pañuelos, junto con la ayuda de sus asistentes que lo acompañaban.

–¿Necesita más pañuelos, señor alcalde?

–Que falta de respeto. ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?

–Menos mal que llegamos… Cuando encuentre a ese maldito responsable que me jugo esta broma. Juro que conocerá el verdadero terror. –Dijo el alcalde que seguía limpiándose, con un mal humor.

Por otro lado Luan se estaba escondiendo entre los demás pasajeros del furioso alcalde, cabe por resaltar que traía puesto una chaqueta amarilla con una capucha de esa forma esperaba de no ser descubierta fácilmente.

Una vez que ya no se podía apreciar al alcalde, ella deja de esconderse y se saca la capucha. Ella estaba un poco aburrida ya que la plataforma iba muy lento, quizás solo podía caminar, pero no podía ser posible, ya que enfrente de ella había personas bloqueando el camino y podía toparse con el alcalde nuevamente.

Ella mira a sus alrededores para ver si encontraba; algo divertido o llamativo para pasar el tiempo. Tenía que estar paciente en la plataforma y luego buscar su equipaje. Mientras que miraba a sus alrededores ve que a unos metros, a dos policías de seguridad bien armados para los casos de emergencia extremo. En ese momento a la comediante le llegaron buenos recuerdos, cuando jugaba al policía y al ladrón junto con sus hermanos, en su pequeña y divertida infancia.

–Que lindos recuerdos. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento se le ocurrió una pequeña travesura. En la cual era fingir que estaba disparando con su mano derecha, como si fuera una pistola para matar el tiempo, así que ella mete su mano derecha dentro de su chaqueta como si fuera a sacar un arma, esperando encontrar alguien; a quien asustar.

Los dos policías de seguridad del lugar, notan el comportamiento sospechoso de la comediante. En la cual Luan nota sus sospechas y saca su mano rápidamente, empezando a mirar a otro lado que no sea ellos.

En cambio los policías no dudaron que ella podía tener un arma de fuego por su actitud muy sospechosa y poco discreta, así que no perdieron tiempo y fueron hacia ella. Cuando la comediante noto que los policías se acercaba y peor era hacia ella, empieza a caminar hacia atrás en la cual no funcionaba, ya que la plataforma solo avanzaba para adelante dejándola en la misma posición. Los policía una vez cerca se quedaron mirándola con los brazos cruzados, por otra parte Luan les sonríe nerviosamente; por esos nervios decide actuar locamente.

–MIREN ALLA UN MONO! –Ella indica a una dirección con su dedeo, y empieza a correr hacia adelante para huir de los policías. Empeorando las cosas.

–Chica adolecente posiblemente armada… se solicitan refuerzo. –Se comunico un oficial, atreves de su woki toki.

Una vez que finalizo el comunicado se fueron a perseguir a la peli castaña. Por otro lado ella intentaba de perder de vista a los policías, pero para su mala suerte su percusión fue mucho más grande, ya que se le habían unido dos policías más.

Luan aun seguía corriendo de los policías, aunque llevaba unos metros de distancia no los perdía de vista. Necesitaba algún escondite, así que empieza a mirar a sus alrededores, logra ver un baño público en la cual entra sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una vez dentro le puso seguro, esperando que los policías terminaran de buscarla, podía estar un par de minutos en el baño, pero era mejor que estar afuera, después de todo quien entra a un baño público en uso. Ella quiso aprovechar de hacer sus necesidades, pero al voltearse, mientras que al mismo tiempo se subía la falda, noto a una chica que estaba acabando de hacer sus necesidades y estaba muy incomodo por la situación.

–No es lo que piensas jeje… –Se subía su falda.

–…–No hubo respuesta aun.

–Creo que necesitaras esto jeje. –Le entregaba un papel higiénico.

–AH! Sal de aquí, pervertida!

Después de ese pequeño incidente, la pobre Luan sale de inmediato del baño algo sonrojada. Diciendo: –¿Acaso ninguno sabe poner seguro a la puerta?

En ese momento uno de los policías lo logra ubicarla, llamando a los demás. Iniciando nuevamente la percusión y la comediante volviera a huir hasta encontrar un nuevo escondite.

Después de unos segundos llegan a una pequeña cafetería que tenía el aeropuerto, para que los clientes puedan tomar desayuno u once. Ella se esconde debajo de una mesa vacía, esperando que el escondite fuera mucho mejor que el anterior.

Pasaban los segundos y ella podía notar los pies de los policías en la cafetería buscándolas, ella intentaba de no meter ruido, en la cual no sería posible ya que en la mesa en que se escondido, llega una familia de cinco personas a sentarse, en la cual uno de ellos empieza a estirar las piernas y accidentalmente pasa a golpear a la comediante en la cara. –Auch!

Eso hizo sospechar a los policías, la familia se había retirado pensando que había algo malo en la mesa. Los policías se van acercando a la mesa y una vez cerca estos quitan el mantel, que para su sospesa no había nada. Por otro lado Luan estaba caminando en puntas para así escapar, pero accidentalmente pisa un juguete chillo que curiosamente estaba tirado en el suelo, metiendo ruido y haciendo que los policías la encontraran y fueran tras de ella nuevamente.

Luan no sabía qué hacer solo podía correr, todo solo por hacer una pequeña travesura. Ella ya había llegado a otra sala que era la de espera del aeropuerto, en la cual estaba lleno de personas que estaban tranquilos, hasta que llego la comediante y los policías.

–Todos al suelo, hay una adolecente armada. –Grito un oficial. Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, a excepción de los oficiales, se tiraron al suelo y ganándose en boca abajo, incluyendo a la comediante.

–Oye tú no… es a ti la que buscamos. –Le decían a Luan.

–Eh… ¿Yo no?

Ella se levanta e intenta de correr nuevamente, pero ya no iba ser posible ya que delante de ella había cuatro policías con sus armas apuntándole. Ella estaba con mucho miedo ya que nunca pensó que una pequeña travesura terminaría así.

–Saque su arma con cuidado; bájalo con cuidado… sosteniéndola con dos dedos y luego de tres pasos hacia atrás.

La comediante con miedo mete su mano derecha en su chaqueta para poder sacar su supuesta arma. En la cual consistía; en nada menos que su mano en forma de pistola dejando sorprendidos y confusos a los policías, luego Luan baja con mucho cuidado su mano en forma de pistola hasta el suelo para luego mirar con miedo a los oficiales.

–¿Qué rayos significa esto?

–No lo sé, es más raro que mi vecino extraño.

….

**_Oficina policial._**

Luan se encontraba en la sala del jefe policial. Estaba sentada en una mesa y con ella, enfrente se encontraba un hombre de piel de color y traje negro. El jefe iba a ver de qué se trataba todo esto.

El jefe de los policías revisa unos documentos de la comediante y su ficha de identidad, que mostraba; que esa chica se llamaba Luan Marie Loud, de la ciudad de Royal Woods y se podía calcular que tenía unos 15 años de edad. Pero lo más llamativo era su foto en qué consistía en la peli castaña usando una nariz de payaso roja, con la lengua afuera y su vista estaba apuntando arriba.

En ese momento la peli castaña se da cuenta que el jefe la estaba comparando su foto de ficha con ella, así que de su bolsillo saca su nariz de payaso roja y le se la pone, para luego sacar su lengua afuera y desvía su vista hacia arriba. Ahora si se parecía a la chica de la foto.

–Dígame señorita Luan… –Dijo seriamente el oficial Joe West. –¿acaso usted toma un tipo de medicamento?

–No lo que yo sepa. –Respondió, mientras que se sacaba la nariz de payaso.

–Pues dígale a sus padres que le hace mucha falta.

….

**_Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto_**_._

Se encontraba Maggie junto con su esposo y hijos esperando a Luan, la "Supuesta" experta en las pinturas. En la cual solo ella y su hija mostraban algo de interés, sin mencionar que estaban casi una hora esperando a la jovencita.

–Oye mamá. ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue la doctora Luan? –Pregunto su hija.

–En cualquier momento cariño.

–Dices lo mismo cada dos minutos… sin mencionar que estamos casi una hora aquí. –Decía su hijo algo malhumorado.

–Sabes que tenemos mucho que por hacer cierto para estar perdiendo el tiempo. –Hablo su esposo.

–Eh… –En ese momento ella ve que pasa un policía de seguridad, esta va hacia él. –Hola oficial, por casualidad sabe cuánto más demorara el avión de Royal Woods.

–El avión llego hace unos minutos, pero hubo un pequeño conflicto en la sala de espera.

–Okey, entonces. –Ella saca un lápiz y un papel, empieza a escribir su dirección. – Pues me puede hacer un pequeño favor… se lo puede entregar esto a una jovencita, viene de Royal Woods, aquí está la dirección de mi casa para que llegue allá. Ahora tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y no podemos seguir esperando.

–Por mí no hay problema, pero ¿cómo se llama la joven, que le debe entregar esto?

–Se llama Luan Loud, una experta en pintura. –Se retiraba junto con su familia.

–Rayos… _–_Recordó que el nombre era de la misma chica que provoco el conflicto. –Pobre familia.

….

**Regresando con la comediante**.

Ella estaba saliendo de la oficina policial con su maleta, y por ser un mal entendido lo sucedido, no tuvo graves problemas. Antes de irse el oficial West recibió una llamada del aeropuerto, le escribió unos datos en un papel y se lo entrego a Luan.

Una vez que salió al exterior pudo notar la gran ciudad de los Ángeles con diferentes tiendas, departamentos, etc. Ella estaba emocionada por estar en los Ángeles, aunque le gustaría estar junto con familia para vivir esta experiencia.

En ese momento recordó que su madre le había dicho que la llamara cuando llegara. Así que saca su celular para llamar a su madre, pero esta no respondía, haciendo que la comediante pensara que estaba ocupada a igual con sus hermanos, así que iba ser mejor llamarla más tarde cuando llegara a su objetivo.

Ella camino hacia un paradero para poder tomar un taxi, así poder llegar a la dirección que le habían indicado, dejando a un lado su maleta. En ese momento pasa uno que se detiene, ella le dice la dirección en donde iba. Así que ella se voltea para buscar su pequeña maleta que había dejada un poco atrás, pero para asegurarse bien de lo que había dicho empezó a leer nuevamente la dirección y también que no le faltara algo, pero en ese momento llego un caballero que se subió al taxi como si nada posiblemente estaba apurado o estaba huyendo de la justicia, el taxi pensando que era la chica se fue.

Después de que ese se fuera llega otro taxi. En la cual es detenido por señor que iba al tribunal central. Una vez que el señor le índico la dirección al taxista, fue por su esposa y cosas, pero Luan ya se había asegurado bien la dirección y de sus cosas, así que se sube al taxi en el asiento de atrás, emprendiendo el recorrido, sin saber que iba a llegar a otro lado.

En cambio el señor con su esposa quedaron molestos por quitarle el taxi.

–Sin vergüenza!

La comediante estaba dentro del taxi. Empieza a mirar por la ventana la gran ciudad en que estaba, para ella era muy increíble, así que saca su celular para poder sacar unas fotos de recuerdo y para mostrarlos a sus hermanos, cuando llegara a casa después de su viaje.

Todo iba bien hasta que llego al punto; que se le había indicado al taxi al "Tribunal Central". Una vez que ella baja y paga el pasaje, se queda totalmente confundida ya que lo único que se podía ver era un gran edificio y personas pasando por ahí, no era para nada la dirección que se le había indicado o algo parecido a una población.

–Rayos… creo que este se confundió, de seguro era novato. – Miraba sus alrededores. –Pero ¿En donde rayos estoy? – Se fija en las letras que tenía el edificio. –Tribunal Central… ahora como puedo llegar, el taxi ya se fue.

**Bien amigos hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen si hay algún error.**

**J0nas Nagera: Gracias por el interés colega... Si estas en lo correcto (Honestamente esos dos personajes tienen buena química), en si habrá unos cambios, pero la historia sera fiel a la película. Saludos!**


	3. Caminata al estilo Loud

**Capitulo 3: Caminata al estilo Loud.**

La peli castaña estaba totalmente confundida, no tenía ni las mínima idea, de cómo termino en un lugar totalmente diferente al que se le había indicado al chofer. Ella pensaba de cómo podía llegar a su dirección o por al menos encontrar un camino, hacia allá. En ese momento ve que al lado suyo pasa un caballero, así que ella se lo detiene para preguntarle, algo.

–Disculpe, por casualidad. ¿Sabe cómo llegar; a la calle Avenida América o donde queda? –Preguntaba la comediante al señor.

–Gomen'nasai, watashi wa sore ga doko ni aru ka wakaranai. –Respondió el señor, que era extranjero. En su traducción significaba: –**_Lo siento niña, no sé dónde queda_.**

–Okey. Gracias… Extranjero Japonés. –Dijo con algo de confusión.

–Hai. –El señor se retira.

La pequeña conversación que ella había tenido, no le fue de mucha ayuda. Ahora solo pensaba de cómo podía llegar a la avenida América, no se encontraban taxis cerca y posiblemente podían haber más extranjeros que no tienen idea en donde están, así que empieza a mirar a sus alrededores. Mientras que ella miraba a sus alrededores, pudo notar a unos metros un mapa de la ciudad, así que sin perder el tiempo, va hacia allá.

Era un mapa completo sobre la ciudad de los Ángeles, en la cual mostraba con un punto amarillo unas letras; **_Usted se encuentra aquí_**, con una serie de líneas rojas que se conectaban con unos puntos blancos, mostrando diferentes lugares y direcciones con sus respectivos nombres, dándose cuenta que la calle en donde necesitaba ir, estaba un poco lejos. La peli castaña, saca su celular para poderle sacar una foto al mapa y poderse guiarse en el camino, pero tenía unos problemas, uno de ellos era que la cámara no se enfocaba bien, y la otra que la pantalla no captaba el mapa completo o por al menos las parte que necesitaba, para tener una vista clara.

Ella al ver que no iba ser posible sacarle una foto al mapa para guiarse, empieza a pensar para tener una nueva idea.

–Lo tengo. –Ella había recordado que trajo la brújula que le regalo su abuelo. Una brújula antigua que ninguna de sus hermanas quiso, así que para que el abuelo no se sintiera mal, la recibió, pero con la idea de que nunca la iba a necesitar hasta ahora. Entonces saca desde su bolsillo la brújula y la pone sobre el punto amarrillo que indicaba al tribunal, una vez puesta la apunta hacia la dirección o punto en que se encontraba la calla Avenida.

Una vez ya estando listo, ella se pone enfrente y mira asegurándose que está enfrente del tribunal, estando seguro se pone en marcha hacia adelante, sin apartar de vista a la brújula. No sin antes de sacar sus audífonos, y poner música "Ramones-Blizkrieg Bop". Algo de música para que su camina, no fuera aburrida.

Ella empieza a caminar y seguir derecho, sin doblar su camino. No importaba si se atravesaba un turista en su camino, ella no iba a doblar, iba a esperar hasta que ese turista se quitara y así poder seguir caminando.

No importaba si tenía que pasar por bancas vacías o con público. Incluso pasaba por tapas de alcantarillas que iban saliendo los obreros, siendo una mala suerte para ellos, al caer por el apestoso desagüe, después que esa chica les pisara sus cabezas sin querer.

La chica seguía y iba a; seguir avanzando hacia adelante, sin apartar la vista de su brújula hasta llegar a su objetivo.

–Oye Niña, cuidado! –Grito un obrero.

La peli castaña había entrado a una zona de construcción. En la cual estaban en un proceso de la edificación de un departamento.

Los obreros y jefes encargados de la obra, al darse cuenta que una joven había entrado a la zona sin autorización, empezaron a gritar que se fuera del lugar, para que no saliera herida, ya que no llevaba puesto ningún equipos de seguridad, sin mencionar que se estaban realizando muchos trabajos en las alturas y estaban operando distintas maquinas.

–Cuidado abajo!

En ese momento por poco la peli castaña es casi golpeada por un pequeño bloque de concreto que había caído accidentalmente, pero aun así ella no se dio cuenta del riesgo y siguió con su camino en forma recta, sin voltearse.

Después de que ella casi se tropezara con unos obreros que trasladaban, en carretillas bolsas de cemento, y con otros que estaban cargando sacos llenos de escombros o materiales de sobra de la construcción, ella llega a la salida de la construcción estando totalmente intacta, saliendo sin ningún rasguño a pesar que siguió caminando en línea recta y sin apartar de vista la brújula. Pero cabe por resaltar, que dichos obreros no tuvieron la misma suerte, ya que estos se les voltearon las cosas y las maquinas, dejando un desastre.

Nuestra comediante había llegado a una calle, en la cual las cosas no iban para nada bien, ya que habían muchos vehículos que se detenían forzosamente para no atropellar a la chica, otros simplemente doblaba y otros la insultaban, para que se fijara en donde caminaba. A pesar de eso ella ignoro los insultos o el peligro, ya que ese no era su objetivo.

Se podía apreciar en uno de los postes de la calle, una cámara de seguridad que estaba grabando el conflicto que estaba ocurriendo; por una chica de cabello castaño, camisa blanca y falda amarilla.

…

**Oficina de seguridad.**

Se podía apreciar a dos oficiales que estaban en su hora del almuerzo. Miraban una pantalla que se mostraba caos de una calle, por una chica. En ese momento llega el oficial West.

–¿Díganme que pasa? –Pregunto el oficial.

–Pues mire, hay una chica que está haciendo en caos en la carretera, está caminando como si nada… sin respetar las direcciones o los semáforos. –Le indica la pantalla, dejando en shock al oficial West con la boca abierta, ya que era misma chica que no hace mucho causo un pequeño caos en el aeropuerto.

–¿Que hacemos jefe?

El oficial reacciona**. **–No se preocupen, se nota que es extranjera.

–Oh genial… si usted lo dice, así podremos almorzar tranquilo.

–Si estén tranquilos. –Susurraba. –Pensando que los Ángeles, iba ser más tranquilo que ciudad Stark.

….

Regresando con Luan ella ya había salido de la carretera, después de pasar por un supermercado, desordenando un poco algunas cosas, y pasar otra calle al fin llega al pasaje. Gracias a que se podía apreciar, un pequeño letrero que decía; Avenida América.

–Genial, mi plan funciono sin ningún problema. Ahora… –Decía la chica, mientras que revisaba su papel que le entregaron. –debo encontrar la casa número #596.

Después de unos segundos se encontraba enfrente de una gran casa, ella procede en tocar el timbre, es recibida por señor de cabello blanco, lentes amarillos y un suéter verde.

–Hola señor, por casualidad… ¿Aquí vive la señorita Maggie, de la galería de arte Grierson?

–Hola jovencita, no está equivocada… aquí vivo yo Stan Lee. Esta es la casa 599, de seguro el nueve se volvió a voltear.

–Disculpe por las molestias señor, Gracias por la información… que tenga un buen día señor Stan Lee. –Luan se retira.

–No se preocupe, solo controla un poco tu lado cómico. –Entra a su casa.

Después de esa pequeña confusión, llega a la casa correcta. En la cual procede a tocar el timbre, siendo recibida por Zoe, la pequeña hija de Maggie.

–¿Hola como se llama? –Preguntaba la niña.

–Hola pequeña me llamo Luan, por casualidad ¿vive aquí Maggie?

–Ya veo… con que usted es la doctora Luan.

–¿Doctora? –Luan se confunde.

–Aunque siendo sincera, se parece más a una comediante de pésimo grado, que una experta en arte.

….

Unos minutos más tarde, se puede ver a Maggie junto con su esposo y sus dos hijos, estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa, en la cual la comediante estaba algo nerviosa, estaba sentada en el sofá

–Bueno señorita Luan, me presento yo soy Maggie, la misma que la eligió para la exhibición de la otra semana. – Con sus manos toca a sus hijos. –Ellos son mis dos hijos Max y Zoe, estaban muy embocinados por conocerla.

–Hola. –Saludo un poco tímida.

–Él es mi buen esposo Lane, trabaja como abogado. –Indicaba a su esposo.

–Hola. –Saluda amablemente a la chica.

– Holi. –Le giña el ojo.

–Cariño podemos ir a la cocina, tenemos que hablar. –Lane le susurraba a su esposa.

–Denos unos segundos, no tardamos. –Ella con su esposo van a la cocina.

–Señorita Luan… usted ¿sabe de cómo se hacen los bebés? –Preguntaba Zoe.

–Bueno si tu preguntas.

….

**_En la cocina…._**

–Mira Lane… quizás a primera vista, ella parezca algo simple, pero como dice el refrán lo impórtate es el conocimiento.

–Cariño, sabes que en esos laboratorios Stark hay humanos muy raros… son menos raros que esa chica.

–Vamos solo lo dices por los dientes de conejos que ella tiene, de pequeño también los tenias.

–¿Me estas comparando?

–No lo que quiero decir es…

–No… mi respuesta es no, no voy a dejar que esa adolecente extraña, se quede en mi casa, no sabemos las intensiones que trae o las cositas que puede hacer con nuestro hijo, mientras que no estamos. Así que No es mi decisión final.

–Bueno si tú lo dices. –Dijo ella un poco decepcionada.

…

En el comedor, se encontraban Luan con Zoe haciendo un pequeña conversación. Cabe por resaltar que Max había ido a su cuarto.

–Vaya con razón, mamá no me contaba sobre eso. –Decía Zoe, con grandes ojos, al estar muy sorprendida.

–Si es algo inapropiado, pero tarde o temprano lo tenias que saber.

A continuación, ve que en la mesita había un plato con unas pastillas, caramelos y chubis. En la cual la peli castaña saca uno, luego lo avienta hacia arriba levanta la cabeza y abre la boca, cayendo dentro su boca.

–Guao que genial eres, por casualidad ¿sabes hacer este truco? –Hace el truco del dedo pulgar.

–Eso es muy básico… dime sabes este truco. –Pone su mano en la oreja de Zoe, y saca una moneda. –Taran.

–Genial, como lo hiciste? –Pregunto con mucha intriga.

–Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

…

**_En la cocina…_**

–Entonces, le dirás que hoy mismo se va.

–Sí, cariño, después de su primera Reunión, se lo diré.

En ese momento Maggie entra al comedor para ir a buscar a la comediante. –Luan debemos ir a la galería, a presentarse.

–Bueno… estoy lista. –Se levantaba del sofá, para indicar su misión.

_**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Cabe por resaltar que quise hacer un pequeño homenaje aun personaje, que en paz descansa, en mis historias.**_

_**También saludos a: J0nas Nagera, Lector-Z y Daal... Gracias por sus comentarios y consejos ;-)**_


	4. La primera impresión

**Capitulo 4: La primera impresión.**

Nos encontramos en la galería de arte Grierson. En el estacionamiento, se podía apreciar a un automóvil de color negro; estacionándose. En unos segundos después se podía apreciar a Luan y a Maggie, bajándose del vehículo. Ellas ya estaban listas para ir a la reunión del museo.

–Muy bien, ya hemos llegado, esta es la famosa galería de arte; grierson… La misma que tendrá el gran honor de recibir; la pintura de la madre de whistler. –Hablo Maggie a la peli castaña.

–Vaya… es más grande de lo que me; imaginaba. –La peli castaña estaba sorprendida, por aquel lugar.

–Así es… muy pronto le llegara; uno de sus momentos más importante de su historia. –Pronuncia Maggie, mientras que le sonría a su compañera. Para preguntarle: –¿Estas lista para tú nueva experiencia?

–Pues… claro que sí. –Respondió la peli castaña, mientras que tragaba un poco de saliva por sus nervios.

Las dos chicas proceden a entrar a la galería, en la cual, una vez dentro la comediante queda totalmente sorprendida; al ver que la galería era mucho más grande por dentro; que por fuera, sin mencionar que en la entrada, ya se podían apreciar algunas pinturas y esculturas.

Maggier por su parte se alegra al ver que la chica; quedara asombrada con una sola parte de la galería. Ella se dirige a hablar con un colega del trabajo, para avisar que la experta en el arte ya habían llegado, dejando a Luan sola por rato, mientras que seguía apreciando algunas cosas del lugar.

***Bip… Bip… Bip…***

La peli castaña estaba recibiendo una llamada desde su celular. Al sacar y mirar su celular, se fija que la; que estaba haciendo la llamada era nada menos que su madre. Así que procede a contestarle: –Hola mamá.

–Hola cariño… –Hablaba Rita, desde el otro lado del celular. –¿Cómo te fue en tú viaje? ¿Llegaste bien?

–Si mamá estoy bien; llegue bien a los Ángeles… de hecho, ahora estoy en el museo.

–Me alegro mucho hija, que hayas llegado bien… pero te dije que me llamaras cuando llegaras. –Dijo con un tono molesto.

–Pero mamá… cuando llegue te llame, pero no contestabas mis llamadas. –Respondió Luan un poco molesta.

–Ups. Lo siento hija… –Respondió Rita un poco nerviosa. –Es que he estado algo ocupada en el día, pero pudiste haber llamado alguna de tus hermanas o a tu padre.

–Sorry... Es que también tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes, cuan… –Ella no pudo continuar hablando, ya que se escucha la voz de una de su hermanas, desde el celular, llamándole la atención.

–Oye mamá… te quería preguntar; ¿Qué traje de baño, me queda mejor para el campamento del fin de semana?

–Shuu… Leni ahora no puedo atenderte… –Hablo un poco nerviosa Rita. –Estoy hablando con tu hermana en el teléfono.

La comediante se queda en shock al oír eso.

–Ups… perdón, pero mándales mis saludos… dile que la quiero.

–Okey… –Trago un poco de saliva. –Luan cariño… eh, nosotros no estamos haciendo para nada lo que tú estás pensando, veras…

–No te preocupes… –interrumpió, para luego decir una mentirilla. –Ahora me están llamando; me tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera reunión… disfruten de su campamente familiar y especial, sin mí. –Dijo de forma forzosa.

–Pero Luan no es lo… –No alcanzado de hablar, ya que la chica la interrumpió.

–Te quiero, mándales mis saludos allá, adiós! –Cuelga la llamada. –Lo sabia… acaso creen que soy tonta, para no notar lo que están planeando. –Susurro tristemente.

–Luan ven, debes que inscribirte. –Llamo Maggie a la chica. Se encontraba en frente de una mesa de inscripciones.

–Voy.

La peli castaña se dirige hacia la mesa para así inscribirse, y recibir su placa de identificación del museo. Totalmente preparada para una nueva experiencia.

Las chicas van camino hacia la oficina principal; en donde se encontraba el Señor Grierson. Mientras que caminaban, Maggie le contaba a Luan sobre algunas cosas de la galería, pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente.

–Maggie… Disculpa, pero puedo usar el baño. –Dijo un poco incomoda, debido que había ido desde que llego.

–Si no hay problema, solo no trates de demorar; el señor Grierson es un hombre con poca paciencia.

–No te preocupes, no tardo. –Entra al baño, que por suerte estaba cerca.

–Está bien. –Mira su reloj. –Rayos, estamos un poco atrasadas.

**….**

Después de unos segundos. La comediante termina de hacer sus necesidades, así que sale de la caseta y dirige al lavadero; para lavarse las manos. Pero cuando empieza a girar hacia los lados la llave del lavamanos, no salía agua.

No importaba las veces que lo giraba o que lo intentara, no salía agua. Hasta que por curiosidad, lo presiono fuertemente hacia abajo; haciendo que la llave soltara un fuerte chorro de agua, salpicando a la comediante, precisamente en su falda pareciendo como si se hubiera orinado encima.

–No… no… no… esto es muy malo, no puedo salir así, todos pensaran que me orine y se burlaran de mí. –Pensaba en su mente preocupadamente y a la vez, ya podía escuchar las risas de los demás, hacia ella.

Totalmente preocupada y nervioso, empieza a buscar algunas toallas de papel en el baño, sin tener ningún éxito, pero logra encontrar en secador de manos. Sin perder el tiempo se pone en frente del aparato, pero no funcionaba, ya que ella no estaba en la distancia minina. Así que toma el pequeño basurero del baño y lo pone debajo del secador, para luego subirse.

Ella se pone un en puntillas y su falda debajo del aparato, que al fin había empezado a soltar aire.

–Oh… si… –Quedo totalmente relajada, al sentir ese vientecito caliente en su… –Que rico… –Empieza moverse hacia adelante; y hacia atrás. Una y otra vez. –mmm…

En ese momento entra una mujer con uniforme al baño, pero se queda parada en shock, al ver a una chica de cabello castaño; haciendo algo raro e inapropiado con el secador de manos. Se podría más raro, cuando la chica levanto su pierna izquierda y siguió moviéndose, hacia arriba y abajo. Con la expresión: –Oh… sí que rico.

La peli castaña estaba totalmente relajada, hasta que se voltea; apreciando a una chica con uniforme, que la observaba haciendo sus cosas. Esto hizo que la comediante se sorprendiera y dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para luego sacar una bombilla y mirarla si tenía alguna falla, de esa forma fingiría ser una técnica en electricidad o pasar por percibida.

En cambio la chica le pareció mucho más raro que anteriormente. Así que se retiro del lugar.

Una vez que se fue, la comediante suelta la bombilla, sin importar que se rompiera con la caída, ya que estaba muy caliente.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, asomando Maggie en ella. –Luan date prisa, ya nos retrasamos.

–Descuida ya voy.

Una vez que Maggie cerró la puerta, la comediante se dirige al lavamanos para así al fin lavarse las manos, pero con los nervios que tenia; al presionar la llave tiene el mismo accidente como el de hace unos segundos atrás.

–RAYOS!

Ya no tenía más opción que salir del baño, como había dicho su amiga ya estaban muy atrasadas para la reunión. Al salir del baño, tuvo un poco de suerte al encontrar un folleto del museo tirado en el suelo, así que aprovecha de recogerlo y ponérselo por encima de su falda tapando su accidente, mientras que su amiga estaba mirando a otro lado.

Maggie nota la presencia de la chica y le habla: –¿Estas lista?

–Pues claro. –Respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

….

Las dos chicas siguieron con su camino, hasta llegar a la oficina. En la cual una vez dentro de esta, se encontraron con los funcionarios mas importantes del museo, esperándolas.

–Oh… Qué tal Maggie, con que al fin llegan. –Dijo el Señor Grierson, el jefe y dueño del museo.

–Sí, disculpe por la demora Señor… es que hubo unos pequeños inconvenientes. –Se disculpaba a su jefe.

–No se preocupen… después de todo en el primer día para la novata, nadie se enoja… o era el primero. Bueno que importa eso ahora. –Se fija en la peli castaña. –Con que tú de ser Luan Loud, la representante de Royal Woods. –Le extiende su mano para saludar. –Soy el Señor Grierson, el dueño de esta galería.

La comediante le estrecha la mano. –Demonios, no me lave las manos. –Pensó ella, para luego tomar un suspiro. –Si esa soy yo, es un gusto en conocerlo.

–Igualmente hemos oído mucho sobre ti y esperamos mucho de ti.

Acerca un hombre maceteado con uniforme a presentarse. –Hola soy Alberto, el representante.

–Un gusto.

–Hola… –Se acerco una chica que quedo nerviosa, debido que era misma mujer del baño, no tardo en reconocer a la chica y se momento incomodo. Dejando ambas en un pequeño shock. –Eh… Soy Sara… la secretaria, es un placer. –Se voltea sin mirar a la comediante, cabe por resaltar que tanto Maggie como el Señor Grierson notaron el comportamiento extraño entre esas dos.

–Bueno… –El Señor Grierson, le quita el folleto a Luan dejándolo en la mesa. – No necesitara eso, es del año pasado, es obsoleto. –La chica rápidamente se gana detrás de Maggie, ya que su falda aun estaba mojada. –Síganme quiero mostrarles algunas cosas.

El Sr. Grierson decide mostrarles unas pinturas que tenía en su oficina. Al dar unos pasos, llega a una pintura; de un caballo color blanco huyendo de otros diez caballos diferentes colores; cuatro cafés, uno negro y cinco amarillentos, sin mencionar que uno era recién nacido. Mientras que Luan le seguía los pasos a Maggie, sin apartarse de su espalda, siendo algo raro para el Sr. Grierson.

–Bien… Este me gusta mucho. –Le indica el cuadro. –¿Qué opinan?

–Si nada mal, tiene lo suyo.

–Muy bonito, pero me recuerda mucho a mi hermano Lincoln. –Se queda observando fijamente y detalladamente el cuadro.

–Síganme hay otro por aquí. –Empieza a caminar para mostrar otro cuadro.

Maggie sigue el paso del Señor. Grierson. En cambio Luan, se había quedado mirando el cuadro, debido que le hacía recordar a sus hermanos. Hasta que se dio cuenta que su compañera se había movido, así que empieza a caminar rápido hacia ella, para luego ganarse atrás de ella nuevamente. Esto hizo llamar la atención a los otros.

–¿Luan te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Maggie preocupada.

–Si… eso solo que…. que estoy un poco nerviosa. –Respondió un poco nerviosa y con una sonrisa forzada.

–Bueno es normal que estés nerviosa, pero creo que esta pintura muy curiosa te ayudara un poco. –Muestra una pintura de una playa; con una ardilla con gafas de sol, acostada, bebiendo un delicioso jugo de cocos, mientras que disfrutaba del sol.

–_Maldición, enserio tenía que ser una ardilla, no pudo ser un gato_. –Pensó la chica un poco incomoda.

–Bonito azul. –Dijo Maggie mientras que indicando el cuadro, específicamente el mar.

–Sí, no sé en donde sacan tanta creatividad.

La peli castaña se queda mirando el curioso cuadro, mientras que el señor Grierson junto con Maggie se van a sentar en la mesa junto con los demás, para así hacer su pequeña reunión sobre; la próxima semana.

–Señorita Luan. ¿Nos acompañas?

Recién la peli castaña reacciona de sus pensamientos, se fija que su falda aun estaba mojada no podía irse a sentarse, mientras que los demás la miraban, ya que pensarían que aun no sabe usar el baño y pasaría vergüenza, no teniendo más opción que decir: –No todavía, admiro mucho esto. –Indica el cuadro y lo sigue observando.

–Bueno no hay problema… –Dijo el Señor Grierson, para luego iniciar la conversación. –Como ya saben la otra semana llega la madre de Whistler, como director; he planeado a detalle para que ese día sea más que perfecto. Incluso he podido contratar a uno de los mejores policías del país; al oficial Erick para la vigilancia.

Mientras que el señor Grierson estaba dando una charla a sus funcionarios sobre la inauguración, la peli castaña empieza; a ver a sus alrededores si encontraba algo que ayudara en salir de su pequeño lio, logrando ver un ventilador a unos pocos metros de ella, así que moviéndose sin quitar su pecho de la pared se dirige hacia el ventilador, aunque choco con unas plantas.

Cuando llego al ventilador se puso enfrente de este y empieza moverse en las direcciones del pequeño ventilador por un par de segundos. –Oh si… aff… mmm…

–Después de eso, entra la señorita Luan para que pueda dar su discurso… –Grierson se voltea, viendo a la peli castaña haciendo unos movimientos raros. Cabe por resaltar que los demás también la vieron. – EJEM!

–Ah… –Luan se detiene. –Perdón es que tenía calor, jeje. –Excuso, teniendo un poco de vergüenza, pero el lado positivo era; que su falda se había secado.

–¿Luan estas bien? –Pregunto Maggie.

–_Esta chica si es rara_. –Pensó Sara en su mente.

–_Uno de la farándula, no sonaba tan mal después de todo_. –Pensó Alberto.

–Luan puede tomar asiento… esta es la parte suya. –Ordeno el Señor Grierson.

–Okey. –Fue a tomar asiento al lado de Maggie.

–Bien Luan, como te lo había dicho; te entiendo que estés nerviosa por esto o estar lejos de tu familia, pero espero que puedas controlar esos nervios para la otra semana. –Ella asiente. –Ahora viene su papel importante para ese día; su discurso... –Ella recuerda de lo que se trataba su misión. –para ese día tiene que dar un discurso sobre la madre de Whistler ya siendo sobre sus orígenes, sobre el creador, inspiración y sobre esas cosas. Con los demás hablábamos que unos veinte minutos seria más que suficiente para la inauguración, claro que sabemos que usted como experta en las obras de arte y pinturas puede hablar por horas, pero hay que ser sinceros el público se aburriría un poco ellos son de otro nivel, así que veinte minutos es más que suficiente para usted.

La peli castaña había quedado en shock absoluto, ya que el discurso que ella tenía que dar, debía que ser de unos veinte minutos como mínimo, pero aun le quedaba unos días para preparase, aunque le sería algo difícil, ya que se olvido empacar el libro especial que le hizo Lisa.

Ella tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien. – Si por no hay ningún problema. –Sonríe bobamente.

–Perfecto, bien chicos eso ha sido todo nos estamos viendo… Maggie podemos hablar un poco.

–Okey, Luan espérame afuera.

La comediante sale de la sale junto con los demás, quedando tan solo Maggie y el Señor Grierson.

–Bien… ¿Qué le pareció esa chica?

–Si se ve que tiene potencial, pero la encontré un poco nerviosa… Sabes que la inauguración de la madre de Whistler, será el evento más importante del museo, y debes recordar que Luan fue tu elección.

–Sí señor. –Respondió un poco nerviosa.

–Bien, si gusta le puedes hacerle; un recorrido para que conozca más el museo. –Se retira, no sin antes de apagar el ventilador.

En la sala deja preocupada a Maggie sobre su elección, y de lo que podía pasar si algo saliera mal en ese día.

…..

Después de hacer el recorrido por el museo con Luan. Ellas regresan a casa en la cual Maggie esperaba que su esposo hubiera cambiado.

Ellas se encontraban en el Living.

–Bien Luan, porque no se queda aquí sentada… mientras que yo hablo con mi esposo para ver si cambio de opinión.

–Bueno. –Se fija en un gran cuadro que tenía una foto de un Lane joven, junto con su hermano de música metal.

–Ese es un recuerdo de mi esposo, junto con su hermano, que en paz descansa. –Dijo un poco preocupada.

–Sorry… –Se sienta en el sofá y toma un control remoto. Mientras que su amiga iba a la cocina.

…

En la cocina se encontraba Lane, ordenando unos archivos. Hasta que nota la presencia de su esposa.

–¿Hola cariño como te fue? –Pregunto a su esposa.

–Me fue bien, te quería preguntar, si…

–¿La doctora Luan sigue aquí?

–Sí y es sobre eso de que quería hablar, pues…

–Max, Zoe! Plan B! –Lane llamo a sus hijos, mientras que debajo de la mesa, saca una pequeña maleta.

–Que ni siquiera pude hablar. ¿Cuál es el plan b?

–Si te no desases de la doctora Luan, nos iremos con el abuelo. –Respondió su hijo que pasaba al lado de su madre, junto con su hermana.

–No creen que estén exagerando un poquito. –Dijo Maggie incrédulamente.

–Cariño… le dijo a Zoe de cómo se hacen los bebés. –Hablo Lane seriamente frio.

–Eh… –Se queda sorprendida y preocupada a la vez. –Bueno… era algo que iba a saber tarde o temprano.

–En serio, una niña no debe saber esas cosas tan pronto es una mala influencia, ahora si a nuestra niña se le puede saber más sobre cosas pervertidas. –Dijo molesto.

–Por favor Lane, solo estas exagerando, no lo hizo con mala intensión solo dale una… por favor que sea una oportunidad amor. –Pone ojos de cachorro.

–Af… –Recupera la calma. –tienes razón, exagero un poco las cosas.

Junto con su esposa van al living, en cual se encontraba Luan usando un control remoto.

–Hola Luan. –Saludo con una sonrisa.

–Hola. –Ella Intentaba de encender el televisor, con el control remoto, en la cual no funcionaba.

–Luan no ese control, no es de la tele! –Grito Maggie, preocupada.

El control remoto era; de nada menos que el de la radio. En la cual después de encender y apagar a lo loco, se le abre la tapa.

Cabe por resaltar que tenía una figura de cristal "Gato". Esa figura sale disparada dándole justo, al cuadro de la foto; de Lane con su hermano, partiéndole en miles de pedazos y cayendo al suelo. Dejando a Maggie preocupada y su esposo; mejor ni hablar de cómo estaba.

–Estúpido control barato. –Exclamo la comediante.

…..

Unos segundos más tarde.

Se podía apreciar a Lane con sus dos hijos; en su vehículo de color azul, acelerando rápidamente hacia la casa de su padre.

Mientras que Maggie estaba algo triste y decepcionada, en cambio Luan movía su mano para despedirse de ellos, ya que le dijeron que solo visitaría al padre de Lane porque estaba enfermo, para no dar las verdaderas razones.

–Bien, creo que solo seremos las dos.

–Al parecer.

**/**

**Nota del autor**: _Bien amigos hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si hay algún error. También informo que este libro esta completo en la plataforma de "Wattpad", ayer lo finalice, pero antes de subirlo completo, quiero cambiarle el formato a los primeros capítulos a poco. Eso es todo por hoy y un saludo para: J0nas Nagera._

_Nos vemos para la próxima!_


	5. Un fin de semana común

**Capitulo 5: Un fin de semana común. **

El sol aparecía una vez más, iniciando un nuevo día en la ciudad de los Ángeles. Nos encontramos en la casa de Maggie, en la cual tanto la dueña de casa como Luan, ya se encontraban despiertas.

La dueña de casa se encontraba preparando el desayuno, solo para ellas dos. Debido que su esposo junto con sus dos hijos, se habían ido a la casa de su abuelo por unos días o por al menos hasta que se fuera la peli castaña.

Mientras que Maggie preparaba el desayuno. Luan se encontraba sentada en el sofá del comedor viendo televisión, específicamente shows de comedia. Pero gracias a la expresión de rostro, se notaba que estaba deprimida y desanimada, ya que sabía perfectamente que su familia solo la habían mandado hasta acá, solo para deshacerse de ella y con eso impedir el día de las bromas. Sin mencionar que ahora ellos, se encontraban celebrando en un campamento dejándola a un lado, disfrutando un fin de semana sin ella.

–Aff… –Suspiraba. –¿Ellos estarán mejor sin mi? –Se preguntaba a sí misma.

En ese momento es llamada por Maggie desde la cocina, avisándolo que el desayuno estaba listo. La peli castaña obedece y va hacia la cocina, para luego tomar asiento y así poder desayunar junto con su amiga, el desayuno era nada menos que unos deliciosos panqueques con miel y una taza de chocolate caliente.

A pesar que fuera uno de sus desayunos favoritos, su ánimo y expresión seguía igual, aunque le dolía lo que su familia le había hecho. Ella los extrañaba.

–Luan. –Hablo Maggie. –Te veo algo triste. ¿Te pasa algo?

–No es nada grave. –Respondió, no quería preocuparla.

–¿Segura?

–Bien. –Toma un suspiro. –Es que… Extraño un poco a mi familia.

–Oh vaya. –Dijo Maggie, sintiendo lastima por la chica. –Te entiendo, estar lejos de tu casa; de tus padres por casi una semana. Igual debe ser algo duro en especial para alguien inteligente como tú… Los lazos familiares son importantes, y esto muy segura que ellos también te extrañan.

La comediante se queda pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Aunque con algunas hermanas, no habían tenido contacto con ella. Habían otras que si lo hacían o que le preguntaban por medio de chat de cómo estaban, y le deseaban buenas noches.

–Creo que tienes razón… –Dijo la comediante, que recuperaba el ánimo. –pero supongo que igual debes extrañar a tuya por estos días.

–Claro… igual los extraño, pero regresaran tarde o temprano. –Respondió un poco incomoda. Siendo en ese momento que tuvo una idea. –Sabes como la pintora aun no llega, podríamos ir a recorrer la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece?

–Bueno, porque no. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

**…**

Mientras en otro lado. Nos encontramos en el campamento "Paraíso Lest Go", en la cual se encontraban el resto de los hermanos Loud divirtiéndose en el agua, broceando, bebiendo jugo natural de cocos y algunas discutían para ver quien probaba primero el tobogán. Ellos se encontraban desde el viernes en la tarde.

En otra parte del lugar se apreciaban a Rita conversando con Myrtle, que la era la pareja actual del abuelo Albert. Mientras que en la cocina del campamento, el Señor Lynn con la ayuda de Albert, preparaban los especiales.

–Vaya al parecer sus hijos está disfrutando mucho del campamento. –Dijo Myrtle. –Muchas gracias por ayudarme con la inauguración, de mi campamento. –Le agradeció junto con una sonrisa.

–No es ningún problema somos familia… Además que soy yo, la que debe agradecer por haberme dejado traer a mis hijos, a pesar que algunas veces son problemáticos.

–Tú lo has dicho somos familia. –Se desanima un poco. –Aunque se echa de menos la presencia de Luan.

–Si… –Rita se preocupa, ya que cuando la llamo hace unos días no sonaba contenta.

–Necesito otro galón de gas. –Pidió el Señor Lynn a gritos.

–Ya vamos. –Respondió Rita. –Quizás Luan no esté aquí, pero estoy segura que ella se está divirtiendo mucho, antes que llegue su gran día. –Le dijo a Myrtle.

…..

En la ciudad de los Ángeles, ocurría un pequeño problema en la carretera. Eran nada menos que los típicos tráficos de camiones varados, afectando a los vehículos que se encontraban en la cola. Entre ellos se encontraba el automóvil de Maggie con su piloto e invitada. Sin mencionar que tanto la peli castaña como la pelinegra; estaban aburridas.

–Que terrible tráfico. –Reclamo Maggie.

–Es muy aburrido. –La comediante bostezaba.

–Aprovechando podríamos escoger un lugar para ir... Pensaba que el museo de esculturas medieval podría ser una buena opción. –Sugirió Maggie a la peli castaña. –No sé si tienes otra idea.

–Mmm… –Se quedo pensando un poco. –Creo que tengo una mejor idea.

….

**_"Fantastic World_**".

El parque de diversiones "Fantastic World" era uno de los populares del país. La comediante estaba totalmente emocionada, sin mencionar que había traído; una gran cantidad de dinero que tenia ahorrado, gracias a su negocios graciosos. Por otro lado Maggie estaba sorprendida por la extraña decisión que había tenido la peli castaña, pero aun así acepto su idea.

Durante unos minutos las dos chicas estaban divirtiéndose, en los juegos mecánicos como; el barco pirata, carros chocones y entre otros. Aparte de los juegos mecánicos, pasaron a probar algunos juegos de feria, ganándose un gran peluche de felfa; de una cebra rockera.

–Luan, me puedes esperar un minutos… necesito ir al baño. –Pidió Maggie a Luan.

–No hay problema. –Respondió Luan.

Maggie le deja las cosas a la peli castaña, mientras que se dirigía al baño. Por mientras la comediante recorre un poco con las intensiones de probar algún juego; maquinas de pinball, ruletas o quizás los tragas monedas.

Pero hubo uno que le llamo mucho la atención. Era uno que consistía en lanzar; esponjas húmedas al rostro de un profesor. Por el momento se encontraba una niña de unos seis años jugando, teniendo solo tres tiros, a pesar que su puntería fallaba la niña se divertía. La cara del profesor que era la de un joven de un aproximado de 16 años, que se había ofrecido para ayudar, se reía al ver que la niña fallaba los tiros.

Una vez que la niña acabara de jugar y se retirara, inicio el turno de Luan. Una vez que ella pago el juego y que se le entregara el balde con las esponjas, la comediante se prepara para jugar.

Pero la comediante no le fue para nada bien. Sus tres tiros habían fallado por completo, incluso tuvo peor puntería que la niña de anteriormente. Esto la desanimo mucho.

–Jajaja… Pero que perdedora, tan fracasada. –Susurro el hico burlándose de la chica.

La comediante logra escuchar la palabra "perdedora fracasada". Haciendo que se quedara en shock teniendo un pequeño recuerdo.

_Recordaba cuando tenía siete años e intento de hacer; un pequeño espectáculo en el patio del colegio. Durante en el recreo ella junto con su muñeco favorito el señor cocos, quiso hacer un pequeño espectáculo de comedia para sus compañeros, pero al ser un pequeña novata con poca experiencia. Fue él hazme reír de los demás, recibiendo ataques de macarrones y bombas de aguas, acompañados por las palabras "Perdedora fracasada"._

Tras ese pequeño recuerdo, la comediante le dio un pequeño ataque de ira. Haciendo que ella agarrara unas cosas que había en una mesa, que se encontraba detrás de ella. Lazándolas hacia el rostro del muchacho o por al menos eso intenta. Algunos objetos que lanzaban eran; frascos, cajas de cereal, latas de salmón, etc.

El chico estaba aterrado, ya que no se trataban de simples esponjas, sino de objetos muy duros y lo peor, es que se había atorado, haciendo que no se pudiera escapar. Por suerte la chica tenía mala puntería.

–Alto. –Ordeno el dueño del juego, deteniendo a la comediante y quitándole una lata de su mano. –Eso es trampa solo son tres con o sin esponjas.

La comediante intenta de retirarse o eso parecía, ya que ella agarro una silla con la intensión de lanzarla, pero el señor alcanzo de detenerla y quitársela. Tras ver que no iba ser posible su revancha, se retira no sin antes de lanzar una mirada asesina al joven.

–No te ha caído la última gota. Jeje. –Advirtió la chica para luego retirarse.

–Rayos… Necesito otros pantalones. –Dijo el chico muerto del miedo.

…..

–¿En dónde estará? –Se preguntaba Maggie, mientras que intentaba de ubicarla. –Ahí está.

La peli castaña, llega hacia su amiga un poco molesta.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto preocupada.

–Si… Estoy bien, solo fue una mala jugada. –Respondió.

–Okey… Entonces que juego te gustaría subir, antes de irnos.

–mmm… –La peli castaña se queda pensando un por un momento. Quería subirse a la montaña rusa, pero se encontraba fuera de servicio, así que pensaba en juego parecido. –Ya se cual podría ser.

El juego que la comediante escogió era nada menos que la centrifuga loca, en la cual consistía en un gran balde de color rojo que daba giros a alta velocidad, como si fuera una centrifuga común o corriente, pero en versión más grande.

Era considerado uno de los mejores del parque o por al menos eso esperaba la comediante. Una vez que las dos se subieron, la maquina empezó a girar a una velocidad aceptable para los niños. Pero la comediante lo encontraba algo lento y sin emoción, ella esperaba más velocidad. En cambo los demás, incluido Maggie se divertían, hasta que finalizo y se bajaron.

Cuando se fijaron Luan se fija en los monitores del juego, que por alguna extraña razón no estaba el guardia quizás estaba en el baño. Pero eso hizo que la chica tuviera una idea.

–Maggie, compra otros dos boletos por favor… te aseguro que será mucho mejor. –Pidió Luan, mientras que le entregaba dinero.

–mmm… –Se quedo pensando un poco. Hasta que decide hablar. –Está bien, creo que otra vuelta no está mal.

Una vez que la pelinegra, fuera a comprar los boletos para otra ronda. La comediante se dirige hacia el monitor del juego, y sin que nadie la viera (por al menos eso esperaba) empieza hacerles unos ajustes.

Para cuando su amiga regreso con los boletos, se volvieron a subirse. Tomando sus posiciones, sin saber la sorpresa que les esperaba. Fue entonces que llego encargado del monitor para encenderlo una vez más.

–Abróchate el cinturón. –Dijo Luan a su amiga, con mucha emoción.

–¿Espera que? –Se quedó confundida.

El juego vuelve a dar inicio, pero en esta vez girar mucho más rápido y brutal. Preocupando a muchos que se encontraban en la maquina, incluso a los adultos. Algunos estaban que salían volando, otros se afirmaban apenas y otros vomitaban.

–Quiero a mi mamá! –Grito un joven aterrado.

–Que alguien detenga el juego. –Suplicaba un adulto.

–Hay no. –Empezaron a ver los monitores, pero estaban descontrolados.

A pesar que la mayoría estaban aterrados por la velocidad del juego y de brutalidad, incluida Maggie. La única que se estaba divirtiendo y riendo era Luan. Pero esa diversión no dudaría mucho, hasta que un joven saliera volando del juego por accidente.

–Creo que exagere un poco. –Exclamo, mientras que tragaba saliva, le estaba mareando.

…..

La comediante fue llevada nuevamente a la comisaria policía, pero en esta vez se encontraba en una sala de color blanco con un gran espejo al lado izquierdo. Ella se encontraba sentada en una mesa, mientras que a su alrededor caminaba el oficial Joe West.

–Vaya, vaya con que nos volvemos a ver. –Dijo el oficial, mientras que la comediante se avergonzaba por meterse en problemas otra vez. –Veamos que la trae por aquí… causaste un desastre en el aeropuerto, unas horas más tarde entraste a una zona de construcción sin autorización y formaste otro desastre en la carretera por estar pegada en el celular… cazando pokemons en ese juego de pokemon Go.

–Yo no estaba… –Intento de hablar por esa confusión.

–Silencio el adulto está hablando… Veamos que mas. Cierto hoy casi agredes aun joven en los juegos de feria y saboteaste un juego mecánico del parque de diversiones. Tienes mucha suerte que ese muchacho aterrizara en los juegos inflables. –Hablo West firmemente.

–…– La comediante se queda callada con un poco de vergüenza y culpa.

–Debo hacer algo urgente, quédese aquí. –Ordeno West para luego retirarse.

La sala quedo con solo la comediante que al parecer que soltar algo.

–Maldición… Yo ni siquiera; quería venir. –Dijo mientras que se paraba y pateaba una silla. –Af… Tranquila Luan, tranquilízate… Af.

Ella intentaba de tranquilizarse, por la situación. Notando el espejo que estaba en la pared. Se queda mirando su reflejo y para distraerse de este mal día, por mientras que regresaba el oficial, empieza hacer payasadas y hacer una rutina de chistes malos a su reflejo.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que del otro lado del espejo. Se encontraban unos policías, el oficial West y Maggie, observando a la comediante.

–Una genio cierto? –Pregunto sarcásticamente, mientras que apreciaba las payasadas.

–Sí. Por al menos eso me dijeron. –Respondió preocupadamente Maggie.

–Pues a mí; me parece que es una comediante de pésimo grado, que se graduó de la academia de payaso sin pena ni gloria. –Dijo el oficial.

Fue entonces que la comediante se escondió y apareció asustando a Maggie. –Ah…

–Usted se hará cargo de ella, es mucho más valiente que yo… Solo estoy autorizado encargarme de ladrones comunes hasta meta humanos, pero esta chica esta fuera de mi categoría. –Hablo seriamente. –Pueden retirarse y dígale con mucho cariño, que la próxima vez le pateare el trasero y será un gran honor.

–Dios en que me metí. –Dijo Maggie, preocupada, ya que al parecer tomo una mala decisión.


	6. Preparando la cena

**Capitulo 6: Preparando la cena.**

Después del inconveniente que tuvieron Maggie y Luan, en la estación de policías, por el accidente que se produjo en el parque de diversiones, anteriormente. Iban regresando a la casa de la pelinegra, sin que ninguna fuera a romper la ley del silencio. Ya que ambas, se encontraban pensativas, por lo que había sucedido, en especial Maggie.

Por un lado la pelinegra, tenía sus sospechas hacia la peli castaña; por lo ocurrido en el parque, las causas por las que se provocaron, y lo por lo visto en ese salón. Tenía varias preguntas en su mente; ¿en verdad era una genio o por al menos una experta en el arte?, ¿Por qué tiene ese comportamiento de payasa y descuido?, ¿será acaso un mal entendido?

No era ninguna mentira que Luan, no tenía ninguna pinta; de ser una chica dotada o alguien interesada por las pinturas. Se parecía más a una; simple comediante, tal como menciono el oficial West.

A pesar de esas sospechas, recordaba algo sumamente importante; Luan era la encargada de dar el discurso, para la inauguración de la madre de Whistler. En la cual había sido elección suya, poniendo en riesgo su cuello, en caso; si algo salía mal en ese día. Necesitaba hacer algo y aclarar las cosas, antes que empeoraran, más de lo que estaba.

–Luan… cuando apenas lleguemos a casa, hablaremos de unas cosas sumamente importantes. –Dijo de forma fría y seria, no podía hablar con la chica ahora, debía concentrarse en la carretera. –Si no te molesta.

–Está bien, no hay ningún problema. –Respondió la peli castaña sin ningún ánimo.

Ella se encontraba muy pensativa, sobre todo se sentía mal, por el accidente que ella misma; provoco con anterioridad en el juego de la centrifuga. No lo había hecho con mala intensión, ni al propio, solo quería divertirse un poco. Pero si alguien hubiese salido gravemente herido, la diversión hubiese muerto, sino fuera porque el chico que salió volando; aterrizara en uno de los juegos inflables, hubiese terminado en el hospital o en el peor de los casos; en el cementerio.

A la vez iba recordando a su familia, en las épocas del día de las bromas. De cómo ellos se aterraban y se escondían, de las bromas que ella instalaba. Era la única de la familia, que se divertía para ese día, y hoy ocurrió algo parecido. Ya que después de la configuración del juego, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se estaba divirtiendo o disfrutando, de lo contrario; estaban muy aterrados.

Durante el viaje, Maggie había notado que la peli castaña; se sentía pésimo por lo que provoco. Quizás no se dirigían las palabras, pero con tan solo ver sus decaídos ojos, era fácil notar que ella no estaba bien. Así que la pelinegra, iba hacer el esfuerzo de no ser, tan ruda con la adolecente.

…

Tras unos minutos en la carretera, al fin pudieron llegar a la casa. Una vez que guardaron unas cosas, se dirigieron a sentarse al sofá del living, para poder hacer su conversación.

–Bien –Inicio Maggie. –Luan veras…

–Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. –Interrumpió la peli castaña, totalmente deprimida. –Yo no quería, que alguien saliera herido allá en el parque. –Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, expresando su arrepentimiento.

–Guo... tranquila Luan, –Intentaba de tranquilizarla. –nadie salió gravemente lastimado… "_Aunque si, un poco traumados" _Se que fue un accidente y que no hiciste al propio, pero es sobre otra cosa, lo que quiero hablar contigo.

–Está bien –Aun se sentía mal, pero estaba más tranquila. –dime. –Sonó su nariz.

–Okey… pues veras; desde que llegaste acá, no te puedo negar que he tenido ciertas sospechas en ti –Pone nerviosa a Luan. –en especial con lo que sucedió de hoy. –Toma un respiro con un poco de nervios, ya que iba a ser el momento, en que se revelaría la verdad. –Por eso te quería preguntarte; si en…

**_*TOC, TOC, TOC* _**

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación.

–Oh rayos… mira quien quiera que sea, le voy a pedir que se vaya de inmediato. –Dijo la pelinegra, para luego levantarse del sofá y dirigirse; a la puerta principal.

La pelinegra al abrir la puerta, se llevo una gran sorpresa, al ver de quienes se trataban; eran nada menos que sus padres, que habían venido de visita. Acompañados por dos botellas de vino, marca **gato negro**; sabores Merlot y Carbenet.

–Hola cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunto la Señora; de cabello purpura intenso, que usaba un vestido amarillo y una chaqueta morado claro. Se dispuso abrazar a su hija.

–Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –Se unió su padre al abrazo; que usaba pantalones plomos, chaqueta café y su cabello gris, al igual que su gran bigote.

–Hola mamá y papá –De un principio se sorprendió, pero se dispuso a devolverles los abrazos, con una sonrisa. –me alegra verlos.

–¿Qué tal la vida?, tesoro. –Pregunto su padre, mientras que separaba del abrazo.

–Si… si muy bien, nada malo. –Respondió, para luego preguntar: –Pero ¿a qué se debe su visita? –A pesar que estaba feliz por ver a sus padres, se encontraba, confundida por esta inesperada visita.

Los dos padres se quedaron mirando entre ellos, para luego soltar unas carcajadas. Fue entonces que Maggie, recordó; la cena y visita, que sus padres habían planeado hace unos días atrás. Aparte que ellos, estaban muy ansiosos por conocer; a esa supuesta chica genio.

–Jajaja, buen chiste cariño. –Comento el Señor.

–Si, jeje… solo fue un pequeño chiste, como creen que me olvidaría de algo tan importante, jeje. –Hizo una sonrisa boba y forzada.

–Y dime hija, ¿se encuentra esa chica genio y experta que tanto hablas? –Preguntaba la Señora; a su hija con curiosidad. –Nos gustaría conocerla.

–Sí, se encuentra en el living, también tiene muchas ganas de conocerlos… pasen. –Deja que sus padres entraran a la casa, para así poder cerrar la puerta. No sin antes de tragar, un poco de saliva por los nervios.

….

–Hola, buenas noches mamá y papá de Maggie. –Saludaba la peli castaña, extendiendo su mano, para luego presentarse amablemente: –Me llamo Luan Marie Loud, es un gran honor conocerlos.

Ambos Señores le estrecharon la mano.

–Aw… que chica tan amable –Decía la Señora, con un tono simpático y dulce. –también es un gran honor conocerte. Yo me llamo…

–Un minuto. –Interrumpió el Señor, a su esposa. –Hija, ¿en donde esta Lane y nuestros nietos? –Pregunto al notar la ausencia; de su yerno y nietos en la casa.

–Eh… bueno, es que-e… –Se encontraba nerviosa, ya que no quería contarles la razón, de porque se fueron de la casa. –el papá de Lane, se encontraba mal de la espalda y… tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza... Así que fue a cuidarlo junto; con Max y Zoe, hasta que se sintiera mucho mejor. –Hace una sonrisa poco forzada.

–Oh… Que terrible –Hablo su madre, con preocupación y lastima. –Ojala que se mejore pronto.

–Tú madre tiene razón; que es terrible. –Agrego el Señor. –Los dolores de espaldas, no son para nada bonitos.

Por alguna extraña razón, los padres de la pelinegra, se pusieron a hablar sobre los dolores de espaldas, pero esto terminaría siendo algo positivo para las chicas, en especial para Maggie.

La pelinegra al notar que sus padres, estaban totalmente distraídos, aprovecha de susurrarle a la peli castaña, en el oído: –Vayamos a la cocina, tenemos que hablar ahora y en privado. –En la cual acepta la petición, y se dirigen hacia la cocina.

Mientras que lo Señores, seguían hablando de los dolores de espaldas.

…

Ya una vez en la cocina:

–Rayos, rayos, rayos… –Se quejaba, y a la vez; se iba golpeando con la palma de su mano, a su cabeza.

–¿Acaso quieres que te golee un rayo?, jajaja. –Pregunto entre carcajadas.

–¿Qué?, claro que no… aunque no sería una mala idea ahora. –Respondió paranoicamente, dejando sorprendida a la comediante. –Pero ese no es el punto. Como demonios, se me pudo olvidar la visita de mis padres, y peor aun que no tenemos nada para cenar. –Dijo desesperadamente y con mucha preocupación, por la situación que se encontraba.

La peli castaña por su parte; se dirige hacia el refrigerador, quizás podría encontrar algo para la cena. Se dispuso abrir el artefacto electrónico, para luego meter su cabeza adentro, y empezar a buscar algo para preparar. Siendo su primera opción; dos huevos.

–No… creo que ellos esperan algo mucho más refinado, que unos simples huevos.

Luan vuelve a meter su cabeza, al refrigerador, para poder buscar otra cosa que no sea; algo que se pudiera preparar con una simple sartén y aceite. Su siguiente opción; fue una lata de espinacas.

–¿Espinaca sola, es enserio? –Preguntaba con un tono molesto.

La chica volvió a meter su cabeza al refrigerador. Y en esta vez, encontraría la comida ideal para la cena que era; un gran y sabroso plato de salmón.

–Este plato es la comida perfecta. –Comento la peli castaña que se saboreaba, el platillo que sostenía.

–Claro que no –Reclamo Maggie. –Lane consiguió ese plato para nuestro feliz aniversario, me mataría si…

–Por casualidad –Interrumpió para preguntarle seriamente: –¿Cuándo es su aniversario?, estamos hablando de una buena causa o será porque tienes una idea mejor, ¿eh?

–Eh… bueno nuestro aniversario será unas dos semanas… –Se queda pensando un poco. –¿Sabes preparar salmón, cierto? –Pregunto un poco dudosa, mientras que la comediante asentía. –¿Segura que no se puede preparar otra cosa?

–Tranquila, solo déjamelo en mis manos. –Respondió la comediante, con mucha confianza. –Tengo mucha experiencia en la cocina, gracias a mi padre… de seguro que tus padres quedaran impresionados, y que nunca olvidaran el sabor de esta cena.

…..

La comediante se había quedado a cargo, de preparar el platillo especial. Mientras que Maggie entretenía a sus padres, con típicas conversaciones de la vida cotidiana, hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

Ahora se encontraba cortando, unos pocos vegetales para agregarles, al platillo de salmón. Pero no se encontraba concentrada en su labor, ya que su mente pensaba en otras cosas; una de ellas era los días que provoca el bromaggedon, lo que ocurrió hoy en el parque, las veces que solo quería diversión, pero provocaba miedo a los demás.

No podía olvidar esa ocasión; en que sus hermanos hablaron a sus espaldas, de que ella no era graciosa, ni divertida, sino fastidiosa y repugnante, incluso su hermana Leni pensaba eso. En si, en esa vez había arreglado las cosas con sus hermanos, que solo había sido un mal entendido. Pero que tal; si solo estaban fingiendo y mintiéndole. Que tal; si no eran los únicos que lo hacían, si también sus padres y sus abuelos. ¿En verdad era fastidiosa y molesta?

Fue entonces que durante su distracción, se pasa a

Fue entonces que durante su distracción, se pasa a cortar uno de sus dedos, con el cuchillo. Haciendo que al fin, reaccionara de sus pensamiento, al provocar esa pequeña herida. Siendo lo primero, soltar un grito de dolor: –¡AUCH!

Después de lanzar ese grito, procede a chuparse; su dedo herido y a regañar: –Maldita sea… estúpido cuchillo barato.

En ese momento entra Maggie a la cocina, totalmente preocupada, por el grito que había dado la peli castaña. Haciendo una pregunta común en estos casos: –¿Qué paso Luan, a que se debió ese grito?

–Eh… –Oculta por atrás, su mano en donde tenía su dedo herido. –nada malo, solo e-era mi emoción que siento al cocinar. –Respondió con un poco de nervios, haciendo una sonrisa boba. –Disculpa por preocuparte, esa no era mi intensión.

–Está bien si tú lo dices. –Dijo la pelinegra, sin estar muy convencida por la respuesta. Incluso ya tenía una idea; del porque grito, con tan solo ver que ocultaba algo atrás. –Pero en caso que te pases a cortar con algún cuchillo, hay venditas en ese cajón –Le indica. –si necesitas ayuda, me avisas, ¿okey? –Tras decir eso, se retira para regresar con sus padres.

–Tranquila, todo estará bien… no soy ninguna tonta para cortarme. Jeje –Hace unas carcajadas poco forzadas, para luego susurrar: –A quien engaño, si soy un poco tonta. –Al ver que su amiga regreso al living, se dispone a buscar; una vendita para su pobre dedito herido.

Cuando termino de atender su dedito, regreso a preparar los condimentos para el salmón. Después de un rato, ella tenía casi listo el platillo especial. Solo le faltaba meterlo al horno y listo; un sabroso plato de salmón para la cena.

–Bien, solo tengo que meter esto –Toma el plato de salmón y lo deposita en el horno. –aquí y esperar un ratito, y estará listo para llenar nuestras pancitas. –Se dispone; a encender el honor y programar la potencia del fuego.

Mientras que esperaba, que el salmón se horneaba, decide ir al living para pasar el rato. Así podría socializar, con los padres de Maggie y quizás; contarles unos chistes para entretenerlos. Ya cuando estuviera listo el platillo, lo iba a servir, tal como si fuera; un restaurant de lujo o por al menos, esa era su expectativa.

…..

–Vaya con que de Royal Woods –Decía el papá de Maggie, que tenía en su mano; una copa de vino. –eso suena genial. Hace varios años que no visito, mi ciudad natal. –Bebió un sorbo de vino, de la copa.

–Dime Luan, por casualidad; ¿eres hija única o tienes hermanos? –Pregunto con intriga la Señora.

–Bueno, aunque no me crean… tengo nueve hermanas y un hermano, –Respondió, junto con una sonrisa. –Somos once hijos en total, jeje.

Eso sorprendió demasiado, tanto a los padres como a Maggie, por esa gran cantidad de hijos, que era difícil de ver actualmente en alguna familia. La pelinegra, sabia con anterioridad que Luan tenía muchos hermanos, por lo que conto ella al llegar. Pero creía que solo eran unos cinco como máximo, nunca imagino que tendría un total de diez. Cabe por resaltar que ella y sus padres, escupieron un poco de vino.

–Oh vaya… hace tiempo que no oía, de una reproducción tan grande en una familia. Se nota que tus padres, no perdieron el tiempo.

–¡Tommy! –Exclamo la Señora a su esposo, dándole un fuerte codazo en su brazo. –No seas grosero, ni desubicado. –Lo regaño, para luego hablarle a Luan: –Por favor, perdona a mi esposo por ser tan mal educado y desubicado.

–No se preocupe, no hay ningún problema. –Dijo tranquilamente junto; con una simpatica sonrisa.

–Está bien… cambiando de tema; nuestra hija nos conto que tú serias la encargada, de dar el discurso para la inauguración de la madre de Whislter. –Comento con emoción. –De seguro debes estar muy emocionada, al igual que tus padres; deben estar orgullosos de ti.

–Pues siéndole sincera, estoy un poco nerviosa por el discurso, jeje. –Respondió entre carcajadas. –Y sobre mis padres-s… creo que sí. –Eso último lo dijo sin ningún ánimo.

–¿Cómo es tu relación; con tu familia? –Pregunto el papá de Maggie, con curiosidad. –Siempre he tenido esa duda; de cómo sería una relación en una familia tan grande, como la tuya.

–Bu-bueno, pues con mis hermanas me llevo súper bien, en especial con; mi hermana Luna, Leni y Lincoln… –Recordó esa vez; cuando iba regresando a casa, después de haber ido a rescatar sus partencias, de ese camión de mudanzas (Cabe por resaltar, que el camión estaba vacío, siendo otra broma). Al llegar su casa, pudo notar como sus padres y hermanos, se encontraban cenando pizza y sacándose selfies. Tal como estaban ahora en ese campamento, celebrando su anti-bromaggedon. –Eh… –Se puso nerviosa. –me disculpan, necesito unos minutos para ir, a ver cómo está la cena. –Se retira para poder regresar a la cocina.

–Oh, pobrecita de seguro debe extrañarlos mucho. –Comento la Señora, sintiendo lastima por la joven, mientras que su esposo asentía.

–Si de seguro debe extrañarlos. –Dijo Maggie, ya que se sentía igual, sin la presencia de su esposo e hijos. Aunque luego en su mente pensó: _Con que tiene diez hermanas, me pregunto si acaso, me enviaron a la correcta._

…..

La peli castaña, se encontraba nuevamente en la cocina. Primeramente; fue echar un vistazo al salmón, para ver si ya estaba listo y también, para despejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

Al mirar adentro del horno, noto que el salmón aun le faltaba para quedar, completamente horneado al cien porciento. Calculando, iba a tardar unos treinta minutos más, para quedar listo. Así que para no tardar tanto con la cena, ella decide; aumentar la temperatura al horno.

Con sus delicados deditos, fue girando el control de temperatura, del horno, dándole la temperatura máxima. De ese modo o por al menos eso creía; el plato estaría listo en pocos minutos, más o menos en cinco o siete minutos. A la vez, haría que la visita no se aburriera con la espera.

En ese momento, la comediante recibe un mensaje en su celular. Al revisarlo, noto que el mensaje era de parte, de su hermana Leni: **Hola Luan, ¿Cómo estás? **

La comediante, con tan solo leer el mensaje, que mando su hermana mayor, hizo que pudiera dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya que podía ver, que al menos una de sus hermanas se preocupaba por ella. Así que decide chatear con su, hermana rubia con fobia a las arañas, en espera que el salmón terminara de hornearse.

Sentándose y asomando su parte trasera, por encima del horno, sin percatarse.

…

Pasaron unos diez minutos, en que la comediante se puso a chatear con su hermana mayor. En cual hablaron; de cómo estaban, lo que habían hecho y entre otras cosas, aunque la peli castaña no le conto sobre sus inconvenientes, en el aeropuerto y parque de diversiones. Por otro lado Leni le contaba sus días en el campamento, y de que Lori se le había quemado la espalda, por los rayos del sol.

Al finalizar el chateo, se desearon las buenas noches, como despedida. Junto con un; te quiero.

Pero al acabar el chat, la peli castaña sintió un olor muy extraño en la sala, tal como si algo se estuviera quemando, y de manera muy fea. Ella empezaba olfatear para descubrir, de quién era ese olor.

¿Acaso era el salmón lo que se estaba quemando?

Bueno, en realidad si era el salmón lo que se quemo, pero había algo mas lo que se estaba quemando en la sala. Y ese era; nada menos que el trasero de Luan, por sentarse encima del horno.

–¡Ah! –Soltó un grito, al sentir de cómo su trasero se rostizaba. Levantándose para ir al lavaplatos, dejando ver de cómo estaba su falda de negra, junto con una cantidad de humo. –¡Me quemo, que alguien llame a los bomberos! –Gritaba desesperadamente.

…..

**Unos minutos antes en el living:**

Se podía apreciar al papá de Maggie, durmiendo en el sofá, pero no se quedo dormido por el aburrimiento, sino por un pequeño exceso de vino. Por otro lado la pelinegra junto con su madre, seguían hablando, en espera de la cena. Hasta que llego un punto de decir la verdad.

–¿Hija quiero que me digas la verdad? –Pregunto seriamente.

–Eh… –Se puso nerviosa. –¿De qué?

–Vamos hija, tampoco soy tonta… –Eso hizo que Maggie tragara saliva, quizás su madre ya supo que Luan; no era una genio. –Se te olvido de nuestra visita para hoy, –Eso alivio a su hija. –y Luan se encuentra cocinando a última hora, no por nada es la demora, ¿acaso me equivoco?

A pesar que eso alivio por un momento, a la pelinegra, sentía un poco de vergüenza, al que su madre la descubrió fácilmente: –Es que no quería que ustedes se molestaran o…

–Hija –La interrumpió. –porque no lo dijiste antes, pudimos haber ido a un restaurant los cuatro, y así pudimos haber impedido que tu padre… –Ambas miran al Señor Tommy, que seguía en su siesta. –ya sabes de lo que hablo.

–Tienes razón, debimos haberte dicho la verdad…. Pero en todo caso, la cena pronto estará… –Se detiene al sentir, un olor a quemado. –Espera un minuto, ¿algo se está quemando?

Fue entonces que se escucho; gritar a Luan, como si… se estuviera quemando y pidiendo, ayuda a los bomberos. Así que la pelinegra y su madre, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cocina. Al llegar pidieron apreciar; a la peli castaña sentada en el lavaplatos (que estaba lleno de agua), con su ropa interior abajo, con el objetivo de enfriar sus pompis. A la vez, se apreciaba una gran cantidad de humo, que provenía en el horno.

Así que Maggie se dirige hacia el aparato, para apagarlo. Ya una vez haberlo hecho, procede en abrirlo, dejando ver; al plato de salmón muy quemado, totalmente negro. Acompañado por mas humo del que había, dificultado la respiración en la cocina.

–Perdón. –Se disculpo una muy avergonzada Luan.

….

Luan y Maggie se encontraban solas en el comedor. Los padres de la pelinegra ya se habían ido, sin tener más opción, que programar la cena para otro día, ya que aparte de quemarse el salmón, el Señor Tommy no despertaría hasta mañana. Pero antes de irse, la mamá de Maggie, le dio una gran barra de chocolate (lo tenía en su cartera) a Luan, como una muestra de consolación y para que no se sintiera mal, ni tampoco para que pensara que fue su culpa.

Ya se encontraban solas, era el momento perfecto para confesar unas verdades.

–Esto no salió como esperaba. –Comentaba la pelinegra. –Tuvimos que ser sinceras desde un principio.

–Sí. –La comediante aun estaba un poco desanimada, y abría el envoltorio del chocolate.

–Si… Bien Luan, aprovechando que estamos nosotras dos, te quería preguntar algo muy importante. –La comediante asiente, mientras que daba un mordisco al chocolate. –¿Usted es una genio o doctora? –Pregunto con nervio.

–Sinceramente no. –Agacha la cabeza.

–Okey. –Esto preocupo mucho a Maggie. –Pero por al menos, eres una experta en arte o te manejas en el tema, ¿ci-cierto?

–No soy pintora, ni experta en el arte –Agachaba mas la cabeza con poco de vergüenza. –ni siquiera se, quien era la madre de Whislter.

–Es una broma, ¿cierto? –Pregunto con confusión. –Entonces; ¿Qué eres?, ¿Por qué te mandaron aquí?

–Soy comediante y también payasa. –Suspira. –La razón del porque estoy aquí; es porque mi familia me tiene miedo en el día de las bromas… Creo que esta demás de hablar, por lo que sucedió en el parque. Así que aprovecharon de mandarme acá, ya que estaría lejos de ellos y no sufrirían… el bromaggedon… Perdón por no ser lo que esperabas. –Lo dijo con un poco decepcionada.

La chica queda totalmente en shock, ya que esperaba que fuera un simple mal entendido, pero no fue así. En verdad era una comediante de pésimo grado, que se dedicaba a las payasadas, y lo peor que faltaba muy pocos días para la inauguración de la pintura. Sin mencionar fue ella misma que la escogió.

Lo único que podía hacer la pelinegra, era poner sus manos en su cara, y dejar invadirse por el shock y tristeza al enterarse de la verdad.

Fue entonces que la comediante, partió su chocolate por la mitad. Dándole a Maggie, una mitad para que no se sintiera triste.

–Eh. –Recibe el trozo y sonríe apenas. –Gracias. –La comediante le devuelve la sonrisa.

A pesar que no fuera la chica genio que esperaba, pudo notar que era una buena chica y humilde. Quizás aun se pueda hacer algo, para que aquel día se pueda triunfar y no fracasar como piensa.


	7. La pintura historica

**Capitulo 7: El cuadro.**

00:30Hrs.

Desde las alturas del oscuro y estrellado cielo, se podía apreciar; a una adolecente de quince años, que usaba, un esmoquin negro como vestimenta y su cabello castaño, estaba suelto. La chica iba aterrizando, gracias a un paracaídas, hacia; el patio principal de una gran mansión, de lujo y con tres pisos.

La agente secreta; Luan Loud, era reconocida, como una de las mejores del país. Ahora se le designo, la misión más importante de la nación; recuperar el cuadro "la madre de Whislter", que se encontraba en manos, de la familia Unknown.

La peli castaña ya se encontraba dentro del patio, quitándose el paracaídas y procediendo; a dirigirse hacia la mansión. Pero antes de llegar a la entrada principal, es recibida; por dos furiosos y rabiosos perros, que eran considerados, las razas más peligrosas de su especie; el Rottweiler y el Pitbull.

Ambos perros, estaban a punto de atacar, a la intrusa. Aun así, la chica no demostraba; alguna señal o rasgo de miedo, al tener enfrente los perros más bravos del mundo. Debido que tenia, una as bajo la manga.

Desde bajo de sus mangas, saca dos juguetes de goma y chillones, que tenían forma de hueso. Al hacer chillar los juguetes, hizo que los perros pararan de ladrar y fijaran su vista, hacia los huesos de goma. Ella al ver que los perros, tenían su atención, concentrada en los juguetes, los avienta muy lejos, lanzando uno hacia el lado izquierdo y otro, hacia el lado derecho. Haciendo que los dos canes, se guiaran por sus instintos y fueran, por los juguetes.

Tras deshacerse de la amenaza perruna, entra hacia la mansión, sin ningún problema o dificultad. La sala estaba absolutamente oscura y desde las sombras, se podía apreciar, que emergían dos sujetos armados. Uno a cada lado, empieza apuntar con su arma, directamente hacia la cabeza de la chica.

–Vaya, vaya, con que armas de nivel cuatro. –Hablo la peli castaña, con un tono calmado, a pesar de la situación. –Seria una situación peligrosa, si tan solo supieran usarlas. –Con sus manos y sin ninguna dificultad, agarra las armas y los desvía hacia abajo. Para luego agarrar las cabezas de los sujetos, y cabecearlos entre ellos, dejándolos tirados en suelo, totalmente inconscientes.

Sin tener más obstáculos o amenazas, continúa con su camino, hacia la habitación principal de la mansión, que era el punto en donde estaba el cuadro. Una vez que llego al tercer piso, logro ubicar la puerta de la habitación principal, procediendo a entrar en ella.

Ya adentro de la habitación, podía notar el cuadro que buscaba, colgado en una de las paredes. Parecía que misión, ya se iba acabar con tan solo tomarlo y llevárselo, pero aun faltaba un detalle.

–Has llegado muy lejos agente Loud, me has sorprendido. –Dijo una voz femenina.

–Mis habilidades cómicas y profesionales, me ayudaron llegar; hasta donde estoy… Señorita Unknown o mejor dicho; Linka.

–jajaja. –Desde las sombras, emerge una chica de la misma edad de su hermano, era pecosa y su cabello era blanco, y usaba un vestido largo anaranjado. –no creas que saldrás de esta, Loud.

–¿Acaso me vas a detener?, ¿tú y cuantos más?

La peliblanca da dos aplausos, haciendo que aparecieran dos chicos ninjas; un pelirrubio y con lentes de sol, que usaba un nunchaku, listo para atacar de frente, y el otro; era un gótico con un cabello negro que le cubría sus ojos, portando un bastón de madera, listo para atacar por atrás.

Los dos ninjas ya estaban cerca de la agente, levantando sus armas para golpearla. Pero en el momento preciso, la peli castaña se agacho, haciendo que estos dos se golpearan entre ellos, dándose directamente en sus cabezas, quedando inconscientes y tirados en el suelo.

–¡Rayos! Eso me pasa por contratar unos aficionados… –Exclamaba furiosa, haciendo que usara su último recurso. –Es el momento de llamar a los mejores. –Realiza un fuerte silbido. –No creas que saldrás con vida, agente de pacotilla de segunda. –Fue entonces que aparecieron dos ninjas, con vestimenta azul marino. Uno era rubio y el otro castaño, cada uno portaba una espada bien afilada. –Te presento a los mejores ninjas asesinos de sangre fría; Loki y Lynn chico… ¡Ahora mátenla!

–Demuéstrenme lo que tienen. –Hablo Luan, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

* * *

**-¡_RIN! ¡RIN! ¡RIN!-_**

La comediante, se encontraba en el cuarto de invitados, de la casa de Maggie. Ella se encontraba durmiendo, mientras que balbuceaba unas palabras, y lanzaba unos golpes al aire. Hasta que fue interrumpida por su alarma, que estaba programada en su celular, despertándola de un golpe.

–¿Eh? –Desperto, abriendo apenas los ojos y procediendo, apagar la alarma de su móvil. –A-afff –Bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos. –Que sueño más raro tuve, pero me pregunto; ¿Qué habrá pasado después?, ¿acaso? –Se vuelve a dormir, esperando continuar con el sueño.

Mientras tanto en la habitación principal, se podía apreciar a Maggie levantándose de su cama, mientras que estiraba sus brazos. Segundos más tarde, se dirige al baño, para abrir la llave de la ducha, esperando que se regularizara el agua caliente. Mientras tanto pensaba de cómo iba arreglar, el problema con Luan y la pintura, para esta semana, con tan poco tiempo.

Su cabeza estaba en blanco, no se le ocurría nada, aun estaba dominada por el sueño. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la bata, para entrar a la ducha, empieza a sonar el teléfono de su cuarto. Haciendo que ella, se dirigiera de inmediato hacia allá, a contestar la llamada.

Al llegar, toma el toma el teléfono, contestando la llamada: –Buenos días. ¿Qué se les ofrece? –Suelta un bostezo, mientras que respondía del otro lado. –Oh, que tal Señor Grierson… …. si diga… … espera ¿Qué?... …me está diciendo que ya llego… … –Se empieza a emocionar. –Eso es genial… …. –entendido Señor, iremos pronto hacia allá... … Nos vemos, Señor Grierson. –Cuelga el teléfono.

Maggie no podía estar más alegre y emocionada, por la noticia que le acababan de dar. La famosa pintura histórica del continente, al fin había llegado a la galería.

Regreso al baño, el agua de la ducha ya estaba caliente. Así que se quita la bata y entra a la ducha, encontrándose, con una pequeña visita inesperada. Una chica de cabello castaño. Haciendo que se escucharan, el grito de dos mujeres: –AAhhhh! –AAhhhh!

….

Maggie junto con Luan, se encontraban en el automóvil, dirigiéndose hacia la galería de arte, por la convocatoria que había hecho su jefe. La pelinegra estaba totalmente emocionada, olvidándose; del pequeño problema que tenía con Luan y su pobre experiencia. Por otro lado la peli castaña, se encontraba; jugando un videojuego muy curioso, en su celular.

–Vaya, en verdad no puedo creerlo que al fin este aquí. –Se encontraba emocionada, sin quitar de vista la carretera. –La madre de Whislter, regreso en donde pertenece, después de tantos años. –Empieza hablar con un tono más serio: –Mira Luan… te voy a pedir que por favor; que te comportes, no vayas a provocar problemas, ni tampoco vayas hacer payasadas. Luego veremos, que podemos hacer para la inauguración de mañana, ¿entendiste? –No hubo respuesta. –¿Luan entendiste? –Sin respuesta. –¿Luan me estas escuchando?

Luan estaba muy concentrada en el celular, con un videojuego muy adicto. Tras haber tenido la conversación, con el oficial West, al otro día. Decidió probar ese famoso juego de "Pokemon Go", aprovechando, que había un pequeño transito en la carretera.

Ahora se había topado con un Pikachu Shiny, que se encontraba cerca de su punto. Teniendo una gran lucha por capturarlo.

–Jejeje. –Estaba concentrada en el juego. –En verdad es divertido este juego, no puedo creer de lo que me he perdido, hace meses. –Logra capturar al Pikachu. –¡Si, lo hice! –Celebraba, para luego ver la cara preocupada de su amiga. –¿Qué me decías Maggie?

–Rayos. –Dijo, mientras que golpeaba su frente con el volante. –Los milagros no existen.

**….**

Minutos más tardes, las chicas ya habían llegado a la galería de artes, con mucha emoción y entusiasmo, dirigiéndose, hacia la sala en donde se iba a inaugurar, la pintura de la madre de Whistler. Adentro de la sala se encontraban; todos los encargados de la inauguración de mañana.

–Con que al fin llegaron ustedes dos. –Dijo el Señor Grierson, que recibía, a las chicas que acababan de llegar, atrasadas.

–Disculpe por la demora, Señor. –Se disculpaba Maggie, por su atraso. –Es que tuvimos, unos pequeños inconvenientes.

–Pero si solo tuvimos una pelea en la ducha. –Corrigió la comediante, inocentemente.

–¿Qué?, ¿acaso se bañaron juntas? –Pregunto con una confusión profunda.

–No, no, no, escucho mal. –Toma el hombro de la comediante. –Lo que Luan dijo fue; que solo tuvimos una pelea, para ver; quien estaba más emocionada por el cuadro. –Sonríe forzosamente. –¿No es cierto Luan? –La comediante la mira y asiente, siguiéndole la corriente.

–Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen. Pero el objetivo de la reunión no es ese… –Indica el famoso e original pintura, que se encontraba colgada en la pared principal. Una simple pintura, de una mujer mayor de edad, sentada lo que parecía ser su sala. –Sino por esta mina de oro.

Las dos chicas estaban asombradas, en especial Maggie, al tener enfrente de sus ojos, una de las maravillas del mundo.

–Esto es genial –Dijo Maggie, han sorprendida. Para luego, preguntarle a Luan: –¿Qué opinas?

–mmm… Está un poco feo el marco, pero es lo de menos. –Respondió, dejando confundida a la pelinegra.

–Bien todos como ven, al fin llego la tan famosa madre de Whislter. –Hablaba el jefe de seguridad. –Así que admírenla ahora, ya que después se guardara y no se mostrara hasta mañana. –De su bolsillo, saca un tipo de tarjeta, para entregárselo a Maggie. –Ten Maggie… esta es la tarjeta de seguridad para la pintura. Solo son dos copias, yo tengo la otra… En caso que el cuadro le pasara algo, ya se a quien culpar, jeje. –Tras decir eso, dejo congelada a la pobre pelinegra por los nervios.

–Ahora les mostraremos; el equipo de seguridad y al encargado. –Comentaba el Señor Grierson, mientras que se acercaba, hacia la peli castaña. –Luan, porque no se queda aquí. Quizás con el cuadro original, le dé algo de inspiración para el discurso de mañana.

–Sí Señor, no hay problema. –Respondió, mientras que hacia una pose de soldado firme, con su mano derecha.

Fue entonces que se acero Maggie, hacia ella, para susurrarle: –Solo quédate aquí, no agües ninguna estupidez, ni tampoco salgas antes que yo llegue. ¿Entiendes?

–Sí, sí, sí, no te preocupes. –Respondía con un tono confiado.

En ese momento los demás, salen de la sala para ir hacia los equipos de seguridad y programar unas cuantas cosas para mañana. Dejando totalmente sola a la comediante, teniendo como su única compañía; el cuadro.

La peli castaña, empezaba a dar vueltas por la sala, pensando; de cómo lo iba hacer para el día de mañana. No tenía el libro que Lisa le había hecho, para que estudiara, ni tampoco tenía idea; de cómo una simple pintura, valiera tantos billetes verdes. Eran muchas dudas que tenía en su cabeza, pero a la vez, tenía una gran intriga por saber; si su familia iba ver su inauguración por la televisión, en el día de mañana o quizás, a ellos les daba lo mismo.

–Rayos. No sé qué hacer mañana –Comentaba sin mucho ánimo. –se supone que debería estar en mi casa, preparándome para el día de las bromas. No estar aquí, encerrada con esta anciana. Sin ofender. –Eso último, se lo susurro al cuadro.

La chica se acercaba un poco más, al cuadro. Quedándose observándolo más de cerca, para ver; que tenia de especial esa pintura. Necesitaba descubrir, porque era tan famosa y quizás, como había dicho el Señor Grierson; el cuadro original, le podía darle un poco de inspiración.

Fue entonces, que miraba detalladamente la pintura, se para una mosca, en pleno rostro de la madre. Así que la chica, intenta de espantarla, moviendo sus manos cerca de ella, pero la mosca se quedaba totalmente inmóvil, ni siquiera movía sus alas. Sin tener otra opción, se quita su zapato, para luego con esta, aplastar a la pobre mosca.

Ya al haber eliminado el pequeño visitante indeseado, se vuelve a poner su zapato. Pero al volver, a poner su vista en el cuadro, se llevo una pequeña sorpresa; el rostro de la madre, estaba sucio con los restos de la mosca.

Desde su bolsillo saca un pañuelo y con este, empieza a limpiar los restos de la mosca. Pero al sacar el pañuelo y ver nuevamente el cuadro, quedo en shock. Debido que ahora, el rostro de la madre, tenía una gran mancha color azul.

–¿Pero como rayos paso esto? –Se preguntaba con muchos nervios, por lo que paso. Para luego, revisar su bolsillo, dándose cuenta que tenía un bolígrafo de tinta azul, que había reventado. –Estúpido bolígrafo de marca barata.

La peli castaña totalmente nerviosa, se dispone a sacar el cuadro de la pared, para ponerlo en el suelo, para dar una mejor comodidad, esperando que se pudiera quitar de una forma u otra, la mancha en el rostro. Empieza a usar un poco la esquina de su camisa, y un poco de su saliva, para poder limpiar el cuadro, mientras que con su otra mano lo sujetaba. Pero después de unos intentos, resulto totalmente inútil, solo consiguió separar el marco de la pintura.

–¡Rayos! –Ahora no solo tenía nervios, sino también mucho miedo. –Que hago, que hago, que hago… maldición, me patearan el trasero y estere muerta, antes de regresar a mi casita. –Agachaba su cabeza, con un poco de decepción. –Esperen. –Quizás aun podía intentar algo, que la podría salvar.

…..

Mientras tanto con los demás. Se encontraban en la sala de control, recibiendo unas cuantas instrucciones para la inauguración.

–Como todos ustedes saben mañana es el momento más importante de la galería. –Hablaba el jefe de seguridad. –En la cual la clave para este éxito, es la jovencita Luan Loud. –Eso preocupa a Maggie y a la secretaria Sara. –La idea de esto, es que nadie interfiere con la joven Loud, ni con el cuadro. Para esto se instalo… este valioso equipo de seguridad –Indicaba una pequeña sala de vidrio, que por dentro, tenía un monitor, con varias minis pantallas que mostraban distintas partes del museo. Gracias a Dios, que no entraron, para ver cierto desastre provocado recientemente. –Con este equipo y con la habilidad del oficial Erick. –Lo presenta.

–Aquí estoy listo para el servicio, –Se presentaba el oficial. –protegeré este valioso cuadro a toda costa, no hay nada ni nadie, que me puedan hacerme tonto o engañarme, para no cumplir mi misión… menos dos niños, que me quiero olvidar. –Eso último lo susurra, sin que nadie se percatara.

–Él va a mantener, segura la madre de Whislter, de toda mano ratera, nada y nadie se la podrá llevar. Al menos que se trate; de alguna cosa sobre natural o de un ladrón espía experimentado. –Mientras que hablaba, se podía apreciar en una de las minis pantallas; que la sala principal, se encontraba vacía y el cuadro, había desaparecido de la pared.

…

Regresando con la comediante. Ella se encontraba en los pasillos de la galería, llevando una supuesta mesa rodadora, que estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco. Que en realidad era la pintura y como no tenía ruedas, fingía o imitaba pesimamente, el sonido de las ruedas, con su boca, esperando de no levantar sospechas.

Ella conocía una parte del museo, que podía encontrar algo para quitar la mancha del cuadro. Antes que alguien se enterara y no meterse, en graves problemas por dañar una pintura histórica, en que se invirtió una gran cantidad de dinero.

* * *

**Antes de irme, captaron la referencia del inicio... de ser así les gusto? Nos vemos para la próxima.**


	8. Arruinando la pintura

**Capitulo 8: Arruinando la pintura.**

La comediante se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, por lo que había hecho, sin mala intensión. Ahora se dirigía hacia el taller de pinturas de la galería, ya que en esa parte, suele hacer cuadros, figuras o pinturas decorativas, para el lugar. Así que posiblemente o por al menos, ella esperaba encontrar algo útil, que le pudiera ayudar a sacar la tinta azul, que le había dejado en rostro de pobre madre de Whislter.

Cabe por resaltar; que aun estaba fingiendo llevar una mesa rodadora, para no levantar sospechas o ser descubierta fácilmente, por lo que se encontraban en el pasillo. Incluso tuvo que hacer unos trucos de engaños, como; mirar hacia arribar para que el otro, también lo hague, cuando se topaba con alguien, que llevaba una mesa de verdad en el mismo pasillo.

Minutos después, la comediante logra encontrar el taller: –Bingo, al fin lo encontré, ojala que se puede hacer algo.

La peli castaña mira a sus alrededores, para asegurarse que no hubiera alguien en los pasillo o que la hubieran seguido. Ya estando totalmente segura, entra cuidadosamente hacia el taller, poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

Una vez dentro, ella pone el cuadro sobre la mesa y luego empieza a buscar en la repisa, esperando encontrar alguna cosa, que pudiera quitar la mancha. Después de unos minutos de solo encontrar pinturas comunes y corrientes, encontró uno que decía "**Diluyente**".

Ella lee una pequeña descripción de la sustancia: –Agente de dilución de sustancias, no solubles en agua… Bla, bla, bla… En arte liquido, que disuelve o disminuye la viscosidad de algunos líquidos. Si estoy funcionara. –Decía la peli castaña creyendo que había encontrado una solución, pero no leyó las instrucciones, ni las advertencias.

Ella con un pañuelo, le echa un poco de diluyente, para luego aplicarlo en la pintura. La comediante estaba totalmente preocupada, con el miedo de que no resultara, ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea. Pero después de dejar la limpieza, saca el pañuelo, apreciando; de cómo el rostro de la mujer estaba limpia, tal como si nada hubiera pasado. Así que ella, con mucha confianza y alegría, terminar de aplicar el diluyente en la parte azul restante, hasta eliminar por completo esa mancha azul.

–¡Sí! ¡Lo logre! –Celebraba la comediante con mucha emoción, al ver que la pintura estaba como nueva, tal como, si nada le hubiera pasado. –Uff, debo admitirlo que me preocupe por un momento. –Ella regresa el diluyente al estante, pero fue entonces, que recién se fijo en la advertencia que tenia. –¿Eh?, ¿Qué es esto? Advertencia: Diluyente altamente fuerte, se recomienda aplicar con mucho cuidado y con poca cantidad.

Tras leer la advertencia, se voltea para ver la pintura, observando; de cómo se originaba un problema, mucho peor que el anterior. La parte en que le había aplicado el diluyente, estaba burbujeando. Haciendo que la pobre comediante, se alterara por los nervios, así que vuelve a tomar el pañuelo y por inercia, intenta de limpiar la parte en donde estaba burbujeando. Pero al hacerlo, solo dejo mucho peor, ya que ahora, solo se veía un espacio vacío de color blanco.

–No, no, no puede ser… esto debe ser una broma. –Decía la peli castaña totalmente en shock y con algo de tristeza, por lo que había hecho. Ahora la madre de Whislter, una pintura valiosa e importante, estaba arruinada y no tenía, ninguna escapatoria para esto. –¿Qué tal si? –Saca la pluma de su bolsillo.

Después de unos segundos. Se podía ver a la comediante corriendo por los pasillos, con el cuadro en la mano envuelto en un mantel blanco. En esta vez no le importaba seguir fingiendo llevar una mesa rodadora, solo quería volver rápidamente, hacia la sala antes que se dieran cuenta, que la pintura no estaba.

Una vez que llega a la sala, siente unos pasos que se aproximaban, así que encierra las puertas del salón y le pone seguro, para que luego colocara el cuadro en su lugar, tal como estaba antes. Pero se había olvidado de la segunda puerta, apreciando de cómo se abría.

–Oye Luan. –Decía Maggie, mientras que entraba. –Al parecer hay problemas con la puer-ta. –No termina de hablar, al ver que la peli castaña tenía algo en sus manos, cubierto con un mantel blanco. No solo eso, sino también; que el cuadro no estaba en donde tenía que estar, sin mencionar; la cara en shock de la comediante era; como si hubiera visto un fantasma. –¿Pero qué?, ¿En donde rayos esta la pintura?

–Bueno yo… –Traga un poco de saliva. –Eh yo... yo... –Estaba muy nerviosa, que ni siquiera podía hablar de lo sucedido.

–Yo, yo, yo. –Perdiendo un poco la paciencia. –Vamos solo dilo.

–_Solo no te enojes, porfis._ –Respondía la peli castaña nerviosamente, mientras que afirmaba el cuadro en el suelo y le retiraba el mantel. Revelando a la madre de Whislter, apreciando de cómo tenía; un gran borrón en su rostro, con un dibujo mal hecho, de una señora narigona. Que al parecer se dibujo, con un lápiz tinta azul. –_Upsi._

–AHH! ¡!Pero qué demonios significa esto! –Exclamaba Maggie totalmente alterada, al ver que el tan deseado cuadro, había sido arruinado. –¿Pero cómo lo arruinaste?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Cuando? Solo te pedí que no hicieras nada… ahora estoy muerta.

–Fue sin querer queriendo. –Respondía la comediante con al de vergüenza.

–Sin querer queriendo, no te doy una nomas, porque no es el tiempo para hacer referencias. –Decía la pelinegra, mientras que cerraba y apretaba su puño. Para que luego, rápidamente cerrara la puerta para que nadie mirara. Luego le dice a Luan: –Espera un momento. Porque me preocupo si tú lo hiciste, tú fuiste la responsable de arruinar todo. –Apuntaba a la comediante con un poco de enojo. –Si claro que eres muy lista Maggie, diles que fue ella y preguntaran; quien fue la estúpida que la dejo sola, o quien la escogió... Esa estúpida fui yo. –A pesar que Luan había sido la responsable, era Maggie la estaba encargada de Luan ya que; fue ella quien la escogió. –Maldición, mi vida se arruino. –Empieza a dar vueltas por la sala. –Me demandaran por negligencia… Mi esposo se me divorciara de mi y se irá, a vivir con alguien más guapa y sexi que yo... Mi pequeña se volverá una prostituta... Mi hijo se convertirá en un traficante rebelde, que tendrá muchos problemas en la calle y posiblemente; a mi me encierren en la misma celda de Pascal Sauvage, para luego condenarme a pena de muerte, al igual que ese desgraciado. –Estaba totalmente alterada y estresada.

–No crees que estas exagerando un poquito.

–Claro que no. –Respondió ella. –Bueno quizás sí, solo un poquito, no creo que este tan mala la situación… solo deja verlo un poquito. –Ordena que voltee el cuadro para verlo, en cual la comediante asiente. Volviendo a mostrar, su mayor estupidez de la vida. –¡NO! ¡De verdad lo hizo! ¿! Dios porque me pasa esto a mí!?

Después que Maggie junto con la comediante, se tranquilizaran, guardan el cuadro, esperando que nadie tuviera las sospechas. Menos mal que solo había dos copias del seguro del cuadro.

En ese momento entra el Señor Grierson, a la sala principal, notando la presencia de las chicas: –Oh, chicas con que todavía están aquí.

–Sí, solo estábamos terminando ver unas palabras para el discurso de mañana. –Respondió Luan con un poco de nervios.

–Okey, si usted lo dice. –Dice el Señor Grierson. –Bueno y el cuadro ya lo guardaron, quiero verlo. –Esto pone nervioso a las chicas.

–¡!NO! –Exclamaron ambas chicas con desesperación.

–¿Por qué no? –Esto lo confundió.

–Bueno... –Trataba de responder la pelinegra. –Es que al cuadro, le hicimos una pequeña limpieza y no queremos, que se empolve hasta mañana. –Fue su respuesta o mentirilla, confundiendo un poco a Grierson. –El cuadro debe estar impecable para mañana.

–Está bien, si insisten. –Abre la puerta de la sala. –Mañana es el gran día, todos nosotros de la galería contamos contigo Luan. –Se retira. –Nos vemos mañana.

–Nos vemos Señor Grierson. –Se despidieron las dos.

–Rayos. En verdad lo eche perder, ni Lincoln mete la pata tan feo. –Decía la comediante decepcionada de ella. –¿Que podemos hacer? –Le preguntaba a su compañera que estaba de igual de preocupada.

–¿Tú tomas?

–Eh… no porque; soy menor de edad. –Confundida por la extraña pregunta.

–Genial más para mí. –Respondió Maggie.

….

En la noche:

–Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí. Manda todos a volar y diles que yo no fui. –Cantaba Maggie en un estado de ebriedad, mientras que iba en las calles para regresar a casa acompañado por Luan. –Yo te aseguro que yo no fui son puros cuentos de por ahí tu me tienes que creer a mi –Indica a la peli castaña.

–Yo te juro que yo no fui. –La comediante, a pesar que no estaba ebria, le estaba siguiendo el juego a su amiga.

–Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui. –Cantaban amabas chicas. –Todos me dicen por ahí que tienes cara de yo no fui y a ti te dicen y yo lo vi tu me tienes que creer a mí.

¿O quizás si lo estaba?

–Ay mamá que yo no fui. –Seguían cantando como unas ebrias. –Yo te aseguro que yo no fui tú tienes cara de pirulí yo te aseguro que yo no fui. –Aumentaban el tono. –Mira chaparra que yo no fui! –Un poco más de aumento. –YO TE ASEGURO QUE YO NO FUI!

–¡GUARDEN SILENCIO PAR DESUBICADAS! –Gritaba una de las vecinas de Maggie. –Acaso no saben qué hora es. –Las dos chicas se detienen y dejan de cantar, mientras que recibían los reclamos de los vecinos.

–Tenemos que ir a trabajar temprano y no tenemos, que estar soportando a dos niñas chillonas. –Decía otra vecina.

–Más les vale que guarden silencio, mañana temprano tengo que ir a grabar la inauguración de la pintura; madre de Whistler. –Decía Stan Lee, mientras que asomaba su cabeza en la ventana. –O sino bajare y les daré unas pataditas, par de vagas.

–Ash… viejo gruñón mal humorado. –Reclamo Maggie. Para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza, mediante de una chancla voladora. –Auch. –Cae al suelo.

–Se los advertí.

Después de aquel golpe, la comediante le ayuda a levantar, a su amiga del suelo. Para poder ir, hacia su casa, que ya estaban a poco metros para llegar.

–Los peces en rio nadan y nadan, splish splash, splish splash. –Seguían cantando.

–Vamos más fuerte. –Pedía Maggie, la comediante asiente.

–Los peces en el rio nada y nadan... –Ellas se encontraban en la entrada de la casa y fue entonces, que de repente la puerta se abre inesperadamente. –AAHH! Un fantasma.

–Esto es enserio. –Dijo Lane que había regresado a casa. No se encontraba para nada contento, al ver la hora, en que estaba llegando su esposa, sin mencionar que estaba ebria.

Las dos chicas entran en la casa. Estaban un poco confundidas al ver que Lane había regresado, ya que se suponía, que iba a regresar dentro de una semana o por al menos; cuando Luan se fuera de regreso a Royal Woods.

No solo él había regresado, sino también sus dos hijos; Max y Zoe, que se encontraban sentados en el último escalón de las escaleras. Al igual que su padre estaban; algo decepcionados de su madre por el estado, que había llegado a casa.

–No puede ser Maggie, ¿de verdad estas ebria? –Pregunto Lane su esposa.

–No, claro que no, como se te ocurreee. –Casi se cae de espalda, al intentar de afirmarse en la pared. –Soloo fueee un traguito nomáss… además que no ibas a volverrr dentro de una semana. ¿Eh?

-–Mira cariño una de las razones de por qué regrese, es porque obviamente vivo aquí. –Indica a sus hijos. –Ellos también viven en esta casa. –Vuelve a ver su esposa. –También porque te extrañaba. –Tono decepcionado. –Pero que obtengo, una mujer totalmente ebria, acompañada de su amiga del planeta Marte (Ósea Luan).

La comediante estaba algo confundida ya que no sabía que Lane se refería a ella, incluso miro atrás pensando que había alguien más.

Por otro lado; Lane seguía conversando con su esposa ebria, de lo que estaba pasando: ¿de porque llego así a la casa?, ¿dónde estaba el ejemplo para sus hijos? Y entre unas cuantas preguntas más. Pero cabe por resaltar, que a pesar, que Maggie siguiera bien ebria, no conto sobre su problema con la pintura.

…

Era noche en la casa, cada miembro se encontraba en sus habitaciones, a excepción de dos personas. Maggie que se encontraba, durmiendo profundamente en el sofá del comedor, ya que por su estado su esposo no la dejo dormir con él.

Y la otra era Luan, que se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo una taza de leche de chocolate, recapacitando todo lo que había pasado en estos días: Cuando baño de vomito al alcalde, el alboroto en el aeropuerto, los accidentes en el parque de diversiones y la peor de todas; arruinar la pintura de la madre de whislter. En si no fueron por malas intenciones, pero ella tenía una sensación de culpa y a la vez pensaba, si acaso era un estorbo para su familia, o si no, para que la mandarían a los Ángeles y después, irían a sus espaldas, a un campamento por el fin de semana, y quien sabe, mas tarde festejarían por eso.

Tampoco se había hecho la molestia de llamar, a alguno de sus hermanos, para contarles de su gran fracaso. Ya que posiblemente, no les iban a importar, ni si quiera Leni.

Solo pensaba; que podía ser un estorbo para ellos, cuando solo quería diversión en cierto día. Como el último día de las bromas, en que había humillado a su familia, que por poco casi arruinan sus vidas. No solo ellos, si también había puesto en riesgo el empleo de Maggie y posiblemente también su matrimonio.

La comediante se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos en la culpa, hasta que reacciona por una pequeña visita.

–Vaya aun sigues despierta. –Dijo la Zoe la pequeña hija de Maggie. –Tienes problemas para dormir. –La comediante asiente al desanimada. –Ya veo. –Iba hacia el refrigerador para buscar un bocadillo nocturno. –¿Que te atormenta?

–La Madre de Whislter.

–Oh, vaya. –Dijo Zoe algo sorprendida. –Pensé que pensabas en hombres sexis y musculosos, con esas cosas de adultos, que mis papás no me cuentan.

–Vaya inocencia de esa niña. –Pensaba en su mente.

–Pero bueno, que le vamos hacer. –Decía ella mientras que sacaba una pastilla de su bolsillo, lo aventaba para que aterrizara en su boca. Sorprendiendo a la comediante. –Aprendí de la mejor. –La comediante llega a sentirse un poco mejor. –Si cuesta dormir, puedes ir a mi recamara tengo unos carteles que de seguro te sorprenderán. –Se retira. –Buenas noches Luanatica.

**_Carteles, Carteles, Carteles_**. –Esa palabra rebotaba en su mente, teniendo una brillante idea de cómo arreglar la pintura, antes de la inauguración. No solo eso sino también, recordó que en esta noche iniciaba el día de las bromas. No porque, no estaba en su casa, significaba; que no podía celebrarlo. –Eso es.

Era el momento de ser la chica del plan, para poder arreglar sus errores.


	9. El 1 de abril

**Capitulo 9: El 1 de abril.**

La comediante se encontraba sentada en el sofá del living, planificando y dibujando planes sobre la galería y de sus salas. Necesitaba trucos de sabotajes para los equipos de seguridad, maneras para poder entrar y salir, sin ningún problema o ser vista por los guardias. Sobre todo y lo más importante, la ubicación de sus pequeñas bromas para su única víctima del año, en la cual solo utilizaría los recursos disponibles en la casa.

Además también fue calculando los tiempos, materiales y equipos que iba a necesitar.

–Bien… mi plan maestro está listo. –Decía la comediante, mientras que miraba el reloj del comedor. –Ya casi el día de las bromas… es el momento de arreglar mis errores, al estilo Luan Loud.

A continuación la peli castaña fue a buscar los materiales necesarios para su misión: Una licuadora, destornillador, alicate, cartonero, brocha, esmalte de uñas, secador de cabello, cuerdas o ligas, un pequeña cañón de juguete, vasija de porcelana, leche caducada, media docena de huevos, mucha goma de mascar, canicas, jabón liquido, ropa interior ajustada, linterna, cronometro, los restos del salmón que se quemo en la noche anterior, un potente laxante y una mochila para guardarlo todo.

Aunque ella también pensaba llevar una bengala, a no ser que sus padres le tenían prohibido jugar o usar esas cosas, sin mencionar que iba ser completamente innecesario para la misión.

Ella a escondidas y silenciosamente, fue a conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, sin despertar a nadie. Se cambio de ropa, ahora usando un atuendo negro como si fuera un espía secreto, poniéndose guantes de látex para no dejar huellas en la escena. Al estar totalmente equipada y preparada, se dirige hacia el garaje de la casa, tomando con permiso la bicicleta de Zoe, mediante de una pequeña nota; _Querida Zoe, te pido prestado tu bicicleta, juro que te la devuelvo mas tarde. Gracias…_

–Muy bien Luan. –Se decía así misma, mientras que se montaba en la bicicleta. –Es la hora… este es el día de las bromas más importante de tu vida… no porque estas lejos de casa, sino porque la galería y Maggie depende de mí… debo arreglar mi estupidez. **-00:00Hrs-**

Ella se toma un gran suspiro, sintiendo un poco de miedo y nervios en salir, ya que era media noche, pero no tenía más opción, tenía que nominar sus miedos y ser una chica valiente, ya que mañana sería demasiado tarde para actuar. Ya para cuando controlo su miedo, sale del garaje para ponerse en marcha hacia la galería de arte, por las oscuras calles. **Su misión de aplicar; el día de las bromas en la galería para poder arreglar la pintura de la madre de whistler, antes que todos se enteren de su mayor estupidez y lograr salvar el empleo de Maggie, y buscar un nombre mucho más corto para este plan Inicia Ya!**

…

Eran las 00:15Hrs.

La peli castaña acababa de llegar a la galería, sin haber tenido un problema o conflicto. Ella deja la bicicleta detrás de un contenedor de basura, mientras que esperaba unos segundos, para poder iniciar su primera fase del plan.

Luan se encontraba mirando atentamente hacia la cámara de seguridad, que se encontraba instalada afuera de la galería, necesitaba que la cámara cambiara su punto de vista para que no captara. Ya una vez que la cámara apunto hacia el otro lado, ella sin perder el tiempo se dirige sigilosamente al monitor de energía. Al llegar, saca el destornillador y empieza a sabotear el monitor, hasta provocar un gran apagón temporal por dentro de la galería, incluyendo las cámaras de seguridad.

….

Mientras tanto dentro de la galería se encontraba el oficial Erick, haciendo su vigilancia en el equipo de seguridad, también estaba tomando y disfrutando de un delicioso capuchino de sabor vainilla. Todo parecía ir bien en la vigilancia, las cosas estaban normales y tranquilas, no había sospechas o rastros de ladrones cerca de la zona, y la valiosa pintura estaba intacta.

Fue entonces que ocurre un gran apagón en la galería, haciendo que el oficial se preocupara mucho, ya que se podía tratar de rateros. Así que él enciende su linterna y prepara su pistola, en caso de que se tratara de una peligrosa pandilla bien armada. A continuación toma rumbo hacia afuera de la galería, para revisar el estado del monitor de energía, sin darse cuenta; que desde las sombras de los oscuros pasillos emergía una chica con vestimenta negra, que cargaba una mochila y su calzado consistía, en unas pantuflas de conejos para impedir cualquier ruido con sus pies.

_–_Bien Luan, es la hora de ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. –Enciende el cronometro y la linterna. –Es el día de las bromas más importante de tu vida.

…

Mientras tanto con el oficial Erick.

Cuando llego noto que el apagón se trataba de una simple broma, debido por una carta que estaba pegada en ella, con la siguiente frase: _Feliz día de los inocentes, jajaja. _Tomo la carta y lo destrozo en pedacitos, para luego a disponerse en arreglarlo.

–Hay dios, los jóvenes de hoy y sus travesuras. –Con su mano derecha usaba el destornillador para arreglar el monitor, mientras con la izquierda sujetaba la linterna. –Por al menos esto no es nada comparado con esos dos niños, que me hicieron sufrir por varios días en el año pasado… –Le dio un pequeño escalofrió, tras recordar esos incidentes. –Aff, no creo que exista alguien peor que ese alvino y esa niña de la gorra roja con su cámara… pobre Lynn le dije que se cuidara en sus travesuras.

Después de unos minutos, termina de arreglar el monitor, haciendo que regresara de inmediato la luz en la galería. Ahora tenía que regresar y continuar con su trabajo, sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba haya dentro.

…..

Regresando con la comediante.

Ella ya había instalado sus bromas, ahora solo le faltaba el toque especial antes de ir a arreglar el cuadro, tenía que aprovechar antes de que llegara el oficial Erick. Se dirige hacia el equipo de seguridad, y toma taza capuchino del oficial para echarle un poco de Laxante.

_–_Creo que un poquito bastara. —Por un pequeño descuido, se excede y hecha mucho mas de una cucharada de laxante. –Rayos, se me pasó la mano. Bueno un poco mas no le hará daño… mmm, quizás mejor si… –Vacía todo el Laxante dentro de la taza para luego revolverla con la cuchara. Antes de irse y esconderse de la zona, intercambia las llaves de la galería que estaban colgadas, de esa forma le daría mucho más tiempo.

La comediante se esconde detrás de una de las estatuas del museo, esperando que su segunda fase funcionara. En ese momento llega el oficial Erick para continuar con su trabajo, en la cual decide tomar un sorbo de capucho para relajarse un poco del estrés. Al tomarlo siente una suave y deliciosa textura, haciendo que se lo tomara hasta acabarlo.

Por otro lado la peli castaña estaba sonriendo, ya que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Fue entonces que el oficial Erick, empezó a sentir un malestar en su estomago y uno muy grave. Sin dudarlo o pensarlo dos veces, se paro y tomo la supuesta llave del baño, para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia allá, antes que se provocara un accidente.

–Muy bien, es la hora de iniciar mi plan. –Ella se dirige hacia el taller de pinturas en búsqueda, de un cartel que pudiera reemplazar la pintura original de la madre de Whislter.

Mientras tanto con el oficial; estaba a punto de llegar a los baños, pero sin darse cuenta pisa una pequeña liga que al pisarla, hace que se activara la primera trampa. El pobre oficial fue golpeado en pleno rostro, por una bomba de lecha caducada, proveniente del techo. Haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, bien empapado de leche.

_–_Como rayos llego esto aquí. –Decía mientras que se ponía de pie y se quitaba la leche del rostro. _–_Agh! Qué asco. Agh…_ –_A pesar que tenía, que averiguar de cómo apareció de la nada esa bomba de leche, tenía que atender urgentemente otro asunto. Llego a los baños de hombres, ya se encontraban enfrente de la puerta, así que inserta la llave en la perilla, pero había algo estaba mal en la puerta, y era que la llave no estaba funcionando como debía. _–_Vamos Abre… Esto debe ser una broma!

Regresando con nuestra comediante. Ella ya había encontrado el cartel ideal para el reemplazo, siendo el momento de hacer la fase tres del plan, dirigiéndose hacia la sala en donde se encontraba la pintura original, acompañada por una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras con el oficial Erick; iba regresando rápidamente hacia el equipo de seguridad, para luego tomar todas las llaves que podía y llevarlas, al baño antes que fuera muy tarde para él. Sin prestar atención a las cámaras de seguridad que captaban a la pequeña visitante cómica.

…..

La peli castaña se encontraba en la sala en donde se iba a inaugurar la pintura.

Era el momento de dar inicio su fase cuatro. Luan deja su mochila a un lado sacando su ropa interior ajustada, para luego ponérselo en la cabeza junto con la linterna de esa forma podría trabajar con ambas manos. Ella inserta la tarjeta de seguridad para poder sacar la pintura arruinada, y ponerla sobre el suelo.

Como siguiente acción; retira el marco de la pintura para luego pasarle el cartonero por encima de los bordes y esquinas, cortándolo por completo. Y a la vez iba masticando las gomas de mascar con sabor a fresa que había traído, cabe por resaltar; que no era para los nervios sino para usarlo como una especie de pegamento. Al terminar de cortarlo por completo, retira la tela de la pintura original, dejándolo a un lado.

Ahora tenía que poner el cartel falso, que sería el reemplazo ideal y adecuado. De su boca iba sacando de a poco; largas tiras de goma de mascar para ponerlos en las esquinas y cruz, de la estructura de madera del cuadro. Presionándolas con las palmas de sus manos, para que quedaran bien fijas.

…

Por otro lado el oficial Erick iba en camino al baño nuevamente, pero al dirigirse vuelve a pisar otra liga activando otra trampa. Siendo estaba vez golpeado por una bolsa que tenia restos de Salmón quemado dándole en pleno rostro, cayendo nuevamente al suelo, pero en esta vez a una parte en lleno de jabón liquido esparcido, impidiendo que se parara.

También para su mala suerte se le habían caído más de la mitad de las llaves, mientras que intentaba de recuperarlas y de pararse, se le aproximaba un cañón de juguete que empieza a disparar canicas hacia al trasero del oficial.

–AHH! NO!_ –_Recibía esos disparos de canicas que se volvían insoportables y doloras, en especial por su situación. Así que se esfuerza mucho más, hasta que logra salir de la parte refalosa con la única llave que había recuperada, esperando que esa fuera la correcta. Ya que ni loco volvería, tanto por el cañón de juguete, que por el hecho de explotar muy pronto.

…

Volviendo con la comediante. Ella se encontraba rompiendo las cascaras de huevos, depositando las claras en la vasija de porcelana y dejando a un lado, las yemas en las cascaras. Con un poco de aplicación o combinación de esmalte de uñas, utiliza la licuadora para poder revolverlo todo.

Ya teniendo listo su mezcla, toma la brocha y la mete en la vasija. Empieza a esparcir su mezcla en todo el cartel tal como si estuviera pintando, para así finalmente; secar la mezcla con la secadora de cabello. Ahora si se parecía a la pintura autentica.

–Muy bien Luan. –Sopla el secador, tal como si fuera una pistola.

…

El oficial Erick ya había regresado al baño. Desgraciadamente para él, había traído nuevamente la llave equivocada, ya no podía aguatar por más tiempo tenía que liberarlo ya.

Por inercia agarra el extintor de llamas, que al tomarlo dispara toda su espuma en su rostro, pero le da lo mismo, ya que solo quería ir a sentarse en la taza del baño. Con el extintor empieza a golpear la puerta del baño, esperando romper la quincallería y poder entrar al baño.

Mientras tanto con la comediante; ella ya le había puesto el marco, e instalado en donde pertenecería hasta mañana.

–¡Si lo hice!_ –_Exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que lo guardaba. Ahora tenía que recoger sus cosas y borrar los videos que las cámaras, todo lo habían captados de ella, reemplazándolos con los grabaciones anteriores, antes que ella llegara para no levantar sospechas.

Sobre el pobre policía Erick, no había podido abrir la puerta y su carga, ya le estaba ganando. Así que tomo un gran impulso y fue a empujar la puerta, esta derribarla.

Cuando al fin pudo entrar al baño, fue rápidamente a una de las casetas para hacer sus necesidades de segundo nivel con un suspiro de alivio. Pero cuando parecía ir todo bien para él, ocurrió la última broma de la noche, siendo la más cruel de todas: No había papel higiénico en ninguna parte del baño.

–¡NOOOOO!

–SI Lo logre… logre_… –_Celebraba la peli castaña cuando regresaba a la casa de su amiga en bicicleta, pero sin darse cuenta pasa por una rampa que había sido puesta por unos jóvenes muy traviesos. Haciendo que tuviera un gran despliegue y una dolorosa caída. –Auch! Mi trasero… Estoy bien._ –_Se paraba apenas y regresaba con mucho cuidado a casa.


	10. El día de la inauguración

**Capitulo 10: El día de la inauguración.**

–Maldita sea nos quedamos dormidas! Ya es tarde! –Se sentían gritos de parte de Maggie desde una casa, debido que iban atrasadas para la inauguración.

El gran día al fin había llegado, la inauguración de la pintura "La madre de Whislter" se iba a llevarse a cabo. La inauguración seria trasmitido en vivo por todo latino América en los canales naciones de cada país.

Por un lado las dos chicas solo se sirvieron algo rápido para el desayuno, debido que estaban muy atrasadas con la hora. Después de su rápido y caliente desayuno se pusieron en marcha hacia la galería en su vehículo, mientras que se terminaban de arreglar en dentro de esta, así estarían bien presentadas en el público.

Durante el viaje Maggie iba totalmente preocupada con una gran sensación de culpa, debido que no sabía qué hacer o de cómo explicar el problema con la pintura antes que se revelare al público. Tenía miedo de los problemas y consecuencias que podía tener para su vida, no solo por dañar un objeto histórico de un gran valor, sino también por haber escogido a una pésima comediante para que diera la inauguración, ya que no tenía ninguna idea de arte. El tiempo se le iba acabando, y lo único que hizo anoche fue ir a un bar a tomar

Por otro lado la peli castaña estaba terminando de peinarse y de arreglar su corbata amarilla, ella tenía que estar bien presentable para hoy, ya que sería la primera vez que aparecería en televisión. Ella esperaba que alguna de sus hermanos la viera en la tele de esa forma sabría si en verdad su familia se interesa en ella, aunque todavía no sabía que decir para el discurso. Aun así ella estaba muy contenta ya que había podido resolver el problema del cuadro, debido por el atraso no le había contada a Maggie siendo la razón de porque estaba muy alterada, quizás no sería mala idea de contársela en vez de dejarlo como una sorpresa.

–Oye Maggie… –Intentaba de hablar la peli castaña.

–Shu… silencio Luan por favor, estoy pensando de lo que vamos hacer.

La comediante guarda un poco de silencio, pero de igual modo iba a volver a intentar de hablarle consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

–Silencio, no hables! –La chica en verdad estaba muy alterada, sin dejar que la pobre comediante terminara de hablar. Lo único que quería era pensar en algo o en una buena escusa para el problema del cuadro, o sino terminaría en las calles haciendo dibujos en los pavimentos siendo las únicas obras de arte cerca en su vida.

Después de unos minutos al fin habían llegado a la galería. Alrededor del lugar estaba completamente lleno de paparazis con sus cámaras, mientras que llegaba una gran limosina de color negra que pertenecía al sujeto que había hecho la compra de la pintura. Mientras que desde arriba se ponía y se alzaba la bandera de esa gran madre.

Por otro lado Maggie y Luan se encontraban adentro de la galería dirigiéndose hacia la sala en donde se iba a realizar la inauguración, sin ninguna de idea de lo que iban hacer. Ella no sabía de cómo arreglar el pobre rostro de aquella madre que había sido arruinada con una gran y exagerada narizota mal hecha. No tardaron encontrar a su jefe; el Señor Grierson que estaba un poco molesto por la tardanza de las chicas.

–¿En donde rayos estaban ustedes dos? Es tarde. –Preguntaba el Señor Grierson un poco molesto.

–Disculpe por eso señor… –Traga un poco de saliva. – pero algunos problemas, veras el cuadro…

–Miren no hay tiempo para hablar, es demasiado tarde. –A cada una le entrega una placa con sus nombres. –Aquí tienen sus placas de identificación.

En ese momento llega un general militar que usaba su uniforme de color verde, era de cabello rubio, tenía un pequeño bigote. Su estado físico era aceptable.

–Él es; el general Loki Pacowski… fue que recupero el cuadro de las manos; de los franceses. –El Señor Grierson lo presentaba.

–Un gusto señoritas… Usted debe ser Luan Loud. –Decía el General, mientras que le extendía su mano para saludarla. –Le deseo mucho éxito para esta tarde, he oído mucho sobre usted y espero mucho de usted, no nos decepciones.

La comediante por su parte simplemente le devuelve el saludo, ya que quedo un poco sorprendida debido que el coronel se parecía mucho al ninja asesino que se enfrentaba en su sueño de agente secreta solo que un poco mas mayor, sin mencionar que tenía el mismo nombre y por alguna extraña razón el apellido del entrenador de Lincoln. Por otro lado Maggie estaba sintiendo el verdadero terror, ya que cuando entraron a la sala había un montón de personas incluyendo; paparazis, algunos políticos y publico común que solo querían apreciar ese legendario cuadro.

–Estamos muertas. –Exclamaba Maggie en silencio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Royal Woods, específicamente en la cada más ruidosa del vecindario y posiblemente también de la ciudad. Se encontraba toda la familia Loud reunidos en el comedor sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión en el canal que se iba a trasmitir la inauguración.

Los Señores Louds habían acordado con sus hijos que hoy en la mañana iban a haber; la trasmisión de la inauguración que realizaría Luan. Algunas de las hermanas estaban emocionadas por ver a su hermana en la tele, otras no mostraban ninguna emoción debido que tenían actitud fría. Otras estaban un poco molestas ya que querían hacer sus actividades en cambio fueron obligadas a ver la tele.

–Papá es necesario ver el discurso de Luan, tengo entrenamiento de Soccer y ya estoy muy atrasada. –Decía Lynn un poco fastidiada. –Solo la enviaran para impedir el día de las bromas.

–Lo siento hija, pero no… a pesar que enviamos a Luan; a los Ángeles para no sufrir bromas, de igual modo debemos demostrar apoyo y respeto.

–Pero si solo le mentimos que la vimos y ya, se lo cree y no se dará cuenta. –Decía la niña del vestido rosado con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No Lola… no es bueno mentir. Además que tú hermana siempre va a tus concursos de belleza, ahora como mínimo debes verla en la tele. –Dijo Rita como respuesta a su hija.

Después que los Señores Louds dejaran bien en claro el asunto y de unas pequeñas consecuencias que tendrían si se negaran ver el discurso de Luan. Solo tenían que esperar que la trasmisión diera inicio.

* * *

Regresando a la Galería en la cual todo estaba listo para iniciar. Todos los presentes que no pertenecían a la galería estaban sentados, mientras que el Señor Grierson junto con los demás funcionarios se encontraba adelante del público. Cabe por resaltar que Maggie estaba muy nerviosa que no podía para de mover sus labios.

Fue entonces que el camarógrafo Stan Lee les diera la señal; que todo estaba listo alzando su pulgar y haciendo la cuenta regresiva: –Estarán en vivo en tres… dos… Uno. –La inauguración había dado inicio siendo trasmitida en los canales nacionales.

–Buenos días damas y caballeros… El día de hoy es un gran momento especial para todo el continente americano, y también para una dama muy especial que nos acompaña; la madre de Whislter. –Con unas cuantas palabras más, se presentaba el Señor Grierson mientras que el público aplaudía. Cada vez cierta chica se ponía más y más nerviosa.

* * *

–Miren hay esta Luan, se ve bonita. –Decía Leni, mientras que la apuntaba a la esquina de la tele para que los demás la vieran.

* * *

–Todo esto no hubiera sido posible, si no fuera gracias a nuestro beneficiador… Me acompañaran a saludar a un soldado, filántropo, amante patria y extremadamente generoso amante del arte… Con ustedes el general Loki Pacowski. –El general se levanta de su asiente y pasa hacia adelante, mientras que era recibido por muchos aplausos.

–Gracias damas y caballeros… Primero más que nada les quiero aclarar que no soy un amante de pinturas como muchos piensan, pero se cual es la diferencia entre un picazo y una de las maravillas del mundo… No iba a soportar la idea que unos Franceses tuvieran en sus manos uno de los mejores cuadro de América… Saben por qué; porque yo amo a mi país. –Decía el general Loki, mientras que recibía la tarjeta de acceso al cuadro. –Sin nada más que decir, para no aburrirlos con blablá… llego el momento de apreciar esta maravilla –Inserta la tarjeta en la maquina haciendo que la maquina protectora se abriera poco a poco. –Bienvenida a casa gran madre.

Las luces se apagaron, mientras que poco a poco se iba revelando el cuadro con un brillo azul. Por un lado la comediante estaba demasiado tranquila con una gran sonrisa, pero no se podía decir lo mismo sobre Maggie; ya que estaba congelada invadida por el miedo. El cuadro se estaba revelando acompañado por un poco de humo hasta revelar….. La pintura de la madre de Whislter en buen estado sin ningún rasguño o mancha. Haciendo que Maggie se quedara sorprendida con unos grandes ojos para luego hacer una gran sonrisa, mientras que el público aplaudía de por fin contemplar el cuadro.

* * *

–Ash… por favor, solo por ese cuadro hacen tanto show. –Decía Lola un poco molesta.

–No se ustedes, pero a mí me gustaría estar en el lugar de Luan para poder contemplar esa fabulosa obra más de cerca. –Dijo Lisa.

* * *

Maggie miraba a la comediante, ambas chicas estaban muy contentas al ver que el cuadro estaba sano y salvo. Así que Maggie le dice a Luan: –Vaya no puedo creerlo… este si es un milagro de Dios… no sé quien lo hizo o de cómo lo habrá hecho, pero es una genio y la adoro.

–Gracias…. Solo es un cartel. –Respondió la peli castaña, revelando a su amiga que ella fue la responsable.

–Qué? ¿Cómo que es un cartel? –La expresión de felicidad de Maggie cambiaba a confundida.

Fue entonces que aparecía Sara a buscar a las dos chicas para hablarles: –Bien hecho Señorita Maggie, felicitaciones… ahora es el turno de la señorita Luan para que pueda dar su discurso.

Al oír eso las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial con la comediante. Por un minuto Luan estaba alegre por su triunfo de arreglar la pintura, pero se había olvidado de lo más importante y de la supuesta razón de su venida; su discurso. No había ensayado, no tenía nada escrito, no leyó el libro de Lisa debido que nunca lo trajo, sobre todo no sabía que decir ahora mismo delante de todo este público, haciendo que la chica temblara.

–Tranquila Luan, todo saldrá bien solo debes respirar profundo y hablar sobre la pintura. –Maggie trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga, pero en ese justo momento llega el Señor Grierson a buscar y darles unos tips a la comediante.

–Esta Lista Luan. –Ella con un poco de nervio asiente. –Como consejo le pido no hable tanto, intente de hablar menos de una hora… el publico de hoy se aburre mucho cuando hablan de esas cosas no están relacionadas con los platillos voladores, maquinas del tiempo y de eso tipo de cosas, usted me entiende.

El señor Grierson fue a tomar asiento, mientras que Maggie intentaba de tranquilizar a Luan diciéndole: –Tranquila Luan… solo respira y cálmate, todo saldrá bien o eso espero.

La comediante pasa hacia adelante, quedando al frente del todo el público que la observaba y cuantos más atrás de la cámara. Aun seguía muy nerviosa, pero pensaba; si ella lograba hacer un chiste siendo bueno o malo con cualquier cosa que le venía en mente, quizás podría funcionar ahora. Así que ella toma un gran suspiro para iniciar su pequeño improvisado discurso.

–Buenas tardes damas y caballeros… yo soy la Señorita Luan Marie Loud. –Respira un poco. –Tengo la responsabilidad de analizar y opinar sobre las pinturas, creo. –Hace una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el público la aplaudía. Incluso algunos la encontraban muy tierna a la joven.

–Bien pues… que puedo opinar sobre de esta pintura. –Indicaba a la pintura que se encontraba al lado de ella. No único que no podía decir que era un cartel que sustituía al original. –Eh… –Aun seguía muy nerviosa, a pesar que de lejos Maggie le hacía señas para que se tranquilizara. –Eh… Bueno lo primero que me doy cuenta que este cuadro… que es muy grande. –La comediante al decir eso, hizo que Maggie se golpeara con su mano "Rayos estoy muerta", mientras que algunos si le encontraban algo de sentido. –En la cual es muy excelente, ya que si fuera algo chico, muy chiquito como una pulga… tamaño microscópico –Con sus dedos hacia una forma de pinza, como referencia al pequeño tamaño que se refería. –Nadie podría verla ni contemplarla, al menos que tuviera una súper vista, y sería una verdadera lástima.

* * *

–Muy Sabias palabras. –Exclamo Leni. Por otro lado los demás Louds estaban un poco preocupados por la comediante.

–Se nota que no leyó mi libro que le hice. –Decía Lisa un poco molesta y ofendida. –Quien se cree.

* * *

–Bien eh…ya estoy casi cerca del final… –Cruzaba sus brazos. –De este analices detallado de este gran cuadro. –Volvía a mirar el cuadro para pensar en su siguiente idea. –Segundo punto… eh… –Miraba hacia adelante, pudo ver a Maggie que le estaba haciendo con sus manos señas para que se tranquilizara. –Bueno estoy bastante segura que muchos se preguntan; de porque este gran hombre de ahí. –Indicaba con su dedo al General Loki. –Haya pagado cincuenta millones de sus dólares americanos por este retrato. –Eso deja en intriga al público, incluyendo al general ya que sonaba interesante. –La gran respuesta es… –Miraba a Maggie que estaba un poco preocupada, pero logro tener una idea. –Bueno este cuadro es extremadamente caro… porque… es un retrato de la madre de Whislter.

Eso último que dijo la comediante deja un poco confundido al público, en especial a Maggie.

–Con lo que yo he aprendido durante mi aventuro en la ciudad de los Ángeles, junto con mi mejor amiga Maggie… –Eso deja sorprendida a la chica.

* * *

–¿Como que mejor amiga? –Dijo la pobre Rockera. –Creí que yo era su mejor amiga.

* * *

–Mas la experiencia que tengo con familia de la lejana ciudad de Royal Woods… pude entender la importancia que son las familias para nuestras visas. –La comediante al fin había podido controlar sus nervios. Tenía las palabras adecuadas para poder seguir con su discurso. –Aunque el Señor Whislter sabía perfectamente que su madre; era una vieja loca con cara de bruja horrible que tiene más arrugas que mi hermana Lori en la madrugada... –Decía con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, mientras que el público se reia incluyendo a los personales del museo y coronel.

* * *

–Qué! ¿Quien se cree?! –Dijo Lori totalmente molesta, mientras que los demás se reían.

* * *

–Permaneció con ella… incluso se tomo el tiempo y la paciencia de hacerle este increíble retrato, a pesar de las chanclas que recibía de parte de ella nunca la dejo sola… No es un simple cuadro de cincuenta millones de dólares. Es el retrato de una vieja bruja loca con arrugas de Lori, de que él pensaba lo mejor, y eso es maravillo… Por al menos eso opino yo. –Terminaba de hablar la peli castaña, mientras que todo el público le aplaudía. –Hasta aquí, porque soy una señorita de pocas palabras.

* * *

–Vaya no lo nada mal después de todo. –Dijo Lisa.

–Si… creo que Luan tiene razón las familias son importantes. –Dijo Lincoln.

Los Señores Louds estaban contentos que su hija pudiera haber dado el discurso, sin ningún problema, sobre sus hermanos la mayoría estaban contentos y felices por ella, menos una.

–Esa renacuajo me las pagara cuando llegue. –Decía Lori, mientras que apretaba sus dientes.

* * *

Después que la comediante finalizara su discurso, llego la sección de fotos con los encargados del museo y con el general junto con el cuadro. Pero había algo extraño y era que llegaba el oficial West junto con uno compañero policía hacia la sala.

Después que Luan terminara su sección de fotos, Maggie se le acerca y le pregunta: –Oye Luan y donde dejaste el original?

La comediante no responde, en cambio queda con la boca abierta con unos grandes ojos. No se acordaba en donde había dejado la pintura original, solo se había preocupado de retirar las bromas, pero la pintura en donde estaba. Fue entonces que el oficial West le toma del hombro a Maggie, diciéndole; –Señorita Maggie tenemos que hablar.

Los dos oficiales se habían llevaba a la comediante y a Maggie hacia afuera de la sala. El oficial West tenía que hablar con ella muy seriamente, mientras que el otro se encargaba que Luan no interfiriera.

–Oficial les puedo explicar. –Dijo Maggie preocupada.

–¿Explicar? ¿Qué cosa? –West estaba confundido.

–Sobre la pintura. –Maggie se da cuenta que la pintura, no tenía nada que ver con su inesperada visita. –Que cosa?

–Mire Maggie yo soy oficial de Policía, no un amante de las pinturas… la razón de porque la he venido a buscar es sobre su hija… –Dijo el Oficial West, dejando a Maggie congelada al oír eso.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	11. ¿Una chica de desastres?

**Capitulo 11: ¿Una chica de desastres?**

En las calles de la ciudad de los Ángeles, se podía apreciar el automóvil color negro de Maggie, el vehículo estaba a toda velocidad, acompañado por un carro de policía que pertenecía al oficial West. Maggie junto con Luan se dirigían hacia el hospital de la ciudad, debido que la pequeña hija de Maggie; Zoe, se había caído por las escaleras de su colegio, durante un simulacro de prueba para los casos de emergencia. La niña al estar con los cordones de sus zapatos desabrochados en ese preciso momento, le hizo perder el equilibrio durante la bajada, haciendo que tuviera una terrible caída.

Ahora Zoe se encontraba en el hospital. Ella solo había tenido una pequeña factura en su brazo izquierdo, a pesar que no tuvo algo mas grave. No despertaba, es como si estuviera en coma.

Pobre Maggie, después de aliviarse del problema del cuadro, le tuvo que ocurrir esto. A ninguna madre le gustaría ver a alguno; de sus hijos en coma. Sin duda esta no era su semana. La chica estaba muy desesperada por la situación. Se le había informado que su esposo, ya estaba en el hospital.

Por suerte ella estaba siendo escoltada, por el oficial West. De ese modo no tendría ningún problema por andar en exceso de velocidad. Pero mientras que se dirigirán hacia allá, el oficial noto que una de las calles, estaba ocurriendo un asalto en una tienda china. Él como oficial de policía tenía que ir a cumplir su deber.

West detiene su vehículo y se baja, primeramente se dirige hacia el auto de Maggie. Para decirle: –Siga sin mi… si la multan, yo me hare cargo. –Maggie asiente la orden que se le dio, para poder seguir su camino. Por otro lado el oficial West, saca su pistola para que unos segundos más tardes se sintiera unos disparos.

…

Ambas chicas, lograron llegar al hospital, sin ningún problema. Por un lado Maggie sin perder el tiempo va a consultar hacia la vitrina principal, la sala en donde se encontraba descansando su hija. Después de unos segundos le informan que su hija se encontraba en el cuarto piso, al lado izquierda en la sala 014.

Después de recibir el dato, fueron a tomar el ascensor, una vez adentro Maggie apretó el botón del cuarto piso, esperando llegar lo más rápido posible, hacia su hija. Por otro lado la comediante, estaba preocupada por su amiga, a pesar que fue poco el tiempo en que se conocieron, de igual modo ella le tuvo mucha paciencia por sus locuras. Luan se ponía en el lugar de Maggie, de cómo se sentía en ese momento, tenía ganas de hablarle y decirle "todo saldrá bien", pero sus nervios no hacían que su boca hablara, no quería empeorar las cosas.

Iba pasando por el tercer piso, la comediante ya no podía más, tenía que decirle algo para animar a su amiga, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablarle… empieza a sonar su celular, con un tono de las guerras de las galaxias.

La chica saca su celular, para ver de quien se trataba su llamada. La que la estaba llamando era nada menos que su madre, siendo un poco confuso para la chica, así que presiono el botón de "responder llamada", y ponerse el celular en su oído.

–Hola mamá… –Contesto la llamada. –no es un buen momento para habla… –No pudo continuar, debido que su madre le habla.

–Hola cariño… estamos muy orgullosa de ti. –Fue lo primero que dijo Rita a su hija, desde el celular. –Lo hiciste muy bien allá, diste un muy buen discurso… tuviste mucha personalidad, te felicito.

Por otro lado la peli castaña, estaba totalmente sorprendida, por lo que su madre le había acabado de decirle. Ella juraba que su padres y menos sus hermanos, se molestaría en ver su discurso, pero su madre la había visto, sin mencionar que la estaba felicitando.

–Mamá de verdad ¿Viste mi discurso?

–Pues claro que si tesoro, eres mi hija. No hubiese perdido, por ningún motivo… además que no la vi sola.

Fue entonces que se escucharon varias voces al teléfono.

*****Estuviste genial… tienes mucha personalidad para hablar en vivo… nos mataste de la risa… lo hiciste bien… te veías muy tierna… dijiste sabias palabras… bien hecho… estoy orgulloso de ti. –Eran las palabras que podía escuchar la comediante. Sin dudas lo habían visto.

–Pues… pensé que no lo verían.

–¿Por qué pensaste eso? –Pregunto su madre preocupada.

–Porque lo supe todo el tiempo… sabía desde el principio que solo querían deshacerme de mí, por el día de las bromas. Por eso cuando me contaron sobre el viaje a los Ángeles, lo acepte, aunque no lo quería hacerlo, pero temía volverme a dejarme llevar como los años anteriores y hacerlos sufrir… como dice el refrán siempre busca la felicidad de una u otra manera, para las personas que mas amas. –Decía entre lágrimas. –además se que estuvieron felices sin mí, no por nada se fueron a festejar aun campamento, en el fin de semana y se que la pasaron muy bien.

–Wou… Cariño lo siento… primero, quiero disculparme si te hicimos sentirte mal, en algún momento o que los hayamos hecho esto; con esas intenciones. Segundo, nosotros no fuimos a un campamento a celebrar por impedir el día de las bromas, lo hicimos porque Myrtle necesitaba nuestra ayuda para inaugurar su campamento… –Eso sorprende a la chica. –El padre de Myrtle le dejo un terreno como herencia, desde hace años estuvo realizando este proyecto. Cuando era el momento de inaugurarlo, necesitaba una mano, nosotros nunca iríamos a celebrar sin ti… te lo iba a decir antes, pero colgaste mi llamada.

–Entonces… de verdad me quieren, a pesar que mis bromas puedan crueles para ustedes?

–Pues claro que si te queremos… nadie es perfecto hija, siempre nos dejamos llevar en algún momento.

La comediante se iba secando sus lágrimas, con una sincera sonrisa. Pero a la vez recordó algo muy importante que dijo en el discurso.

–Hay no! Dijiste que vieron mi discurso… eso significa que Lori… –Traga un poco de saliva. –Ella está molesta conmigo, de ser así, puedes decirle que fue sin querer queriendo.

–Bueno… eso no fue muy educado de hablar sobre las arrugas de Lori, pero no está molesta o eso creo… un pequeño secreto, el lugar necesitaba prender el ambiente.

–Gracias mamá… Te quiero, los extraño.

–Igualmente tesoro, también te extrañamos. Te quiero.

–Nos vemos Luan… cuídate en tu viaje… avísanos cuando viajes para acá.–Sus hermanos se despedían.

–Te esperamos con una linda sorpresa. –Dijo alguien inocentemente.

–Shuu… Leni es secreto.

–Los quiero. –La comediante cuelga la llamada, mientras que se terminaba de secar sus lágrimas. Después de todo, su familia si la consideraba importante.

Ella toma un gran respiro y guarda su celular. Se voltea, ya que aun tenía que ir acompañar a su amiga a la sala, pero al voltearse no pudo ver a Maggie, en cambio solo pudo apreciar a una ancianita que le sonríe. Luego la chica se fija que el ascensor estaba de regreso al primer piso, al parecer no se había dado cuenta, durante su conversación que Maggie se había ido.

….

Maggie iba llegando a la sala que se encontraba su hija. Dentro de ella se encontraba su esposo sentado, mientras que observaba a su hija inconsciente en camilla.

Lane apenado nota la presencia de su esposa, que se acerba hacia ellos.

–No esperaba que vinieras.

–Es mi hija, es mi deber como madre. –Fue la respuesta de Maggie.

–Pues durante esta semana, al parecer has estado más interesada en esa chica Luan que en nosotros. –Eso desanima un poco a Maggie. –¿Dónde está ahora?

La chica mira a sus lados y se sorprende, al ver que la peli castaña no estaba. Ella juraba que la estaba acompañando, quizás se distrajo algo por el estilo, debido que en su mente solo pensaba en su hija, no le puso atención a Luan… pero ahora lo importante era el estado de Zoe, mas tarde podría ir a buscar a la peli castaña.

–Se suponía que venía conmigo… quizás paso al baño. –Se acerca a su esposo y lo abraza. –pero ahora lo que importa es mi familia.

…

Mientras tanto con Luan, la chica se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Ahora estaba buscando algún rastro de su amiga, pero no lograba verla. Obviamente no lo iba a esperar en estos momentos, así que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar cual sala era, y en donde quedaba.

En ese preciso momento nota alguien saliendo de los baños públicos, era nada menos que el policía Erick; que ha tenido grave problemas del estomago desde anoche, estaba todo sudado y despeinado. Después de encontrarlo en el baño en la mañana, le recomendaron de ir al hospital para conocer la causa, en la cual no había sido posible ya que le daba una y otra vez las ganas de ir al baño.

La comediante al notarlo se da vuelta e intenta de cubrirse con sus brazos, mientras que retrocedía. Temía que la reconociera y que tuviera con graves problemas, por lo que hizo en la noche.

Afortunadamente el policía Erick, no la noto, debido que le dieron ganas de ir al baño nuevamente. Al parecer Luan exagero un poco con el laxante.

La chica seguía retrocediendo, hasta chocar con un medico haciendo que le cayera unos papeles y su estetoscopio. La chica por el pequeño accidente que provoco, le recoge los papeles y su estetoscopio, mientras que le pedía disculpa por lo sucedido. Hasta que le ve el rostro.

–No se preocupe jovencita… solo fue un accidente.

–Ba… ba… ba… –La comediante estaba shock con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. No podía creerlo, la persona que estaba viendo era nada menos que Hugh. O por al menos eso creía, ya que en realidad se trataba de su hermano menor que trabaja como médico, en los ángeles, pero eran casi idénticos, solo cambiaba un poco su estilo de peinado y se veía más joven.

–¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –Nota la placa de la chica. –Señorita Luan Loud… ah ya veo con que usted debe ser la estudiante universitaria, que viene hacer práctica?

La comediante aun seguía con la vista perdida, pero aun así asiente, sin saber bien lo que le habían preguntado.

–Eso genial, llego justo a tiempo, pero le advierto que no es nada sencillo. –La chica asiente. –Pues sígame.

Los dos se levantan y se dirigen hacia una sala. La chica nuevamente estaba con la mirada perdida, como la vez con Hugh, así que lo iba a seguir aprovechando que no estaban sus hermanas para molestarla. Por otro lado el médico, no le dio mucha importancia la apariencia de la chica, debido que hay personas que son más jóvenes de que aparentan, aparte que la chica estaba vestida formal, con una placa de presentación y sus nervios o eso cría, no dudo que fuera ella. En todo caso la chica original se había retirado de la carrera, ya que se atraso bastante con unos ramos, pero no cancelo su práctica. Así que Luan iba a pasar por percibida.

Todo iba bien para la chica aun seguía muy alucinada como cualquier adolecente, cuando ve a su ídolo en persona. Hasta que llegaron a una sala y le empezaron a ponerle un delantal azul, guantes, mascarilla y un gorro, fue ahí que recién se dio cuenta.

–Esperen… creo hay un error. Yo no… –Decía ella, pero nadie le puso atención, ya que le estaban explicando el caso.

Al terminar de ponerle su vestimenta, la llevaron hacia una sala que tenían a un paciente gravemente herido por una bala, el señor estaba acostado en la camilla con una mascarilla. Estaba siendo atendido por seis médicos contando con el hermano de Hugh y Luan.

–Si tiene alguna duda, solo pregunte sin ningún temor… tome apuntes, de seguro aprenderá mucho con este caso. –Dijo el hermano de hugh.

La comediante no sabía en qué problema se había metido ahora, desde que llego a los Ángeles no había parado de tenerlo, incluso eran más que en casa. Solo era una semana.

En ese momento uno de los médicos le retira la mascarilla de oxigeno al paciente, haciendo que la comediante se sorprendiera, al ver que el paciente se trataba nada menos que su amigo policía; Joe West, que se encontraba abriendo los ojos.

La peli castaña de forma simpática, se baja su mascarilla, mientras que le sonreía y movía su mano. Diciendo: –Jejeje todo saldrá bien.

El pobre oficial no creer lo que estaba viendo, era como si el mismo demonio estuviera enfrente suyo. Fue más que suficiente la presencia de la chica que le trajo varios problemas, para que se desmayara, sin necesidad de una anestesia. Para el oficial quizás morir no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

La volvía a ponerse la mascarilla, haciendo unas pistolas de manos explicando de cómo West tuvo el accidente. Hasta que se dio cuenta que uno de los médicos estaba a punto de usar un cuchillo al oficial, haciendo que la chica se asustara y le golpeara la mano. –No, malo.

–Auch…

–Carlos, cuantas veces te he dicho… que siempre hay que esperar las radiografías primero. Tan solo mira, hasta la nueva lo sabe.

–Lo siento Señor Hugo. –Hugo era el nombre del hermano de Hugh.

En ese momento entra una médica pidiendo ayuda: –Necesitamos su ayuda… lo estamos perdiendo.

Todos los médicos que se encontraba en la sala, salieron. A excepción de Luan.

–Luan quédese aquí y vigile al paciente, para que no le ocurra nada grave. No tardaremos. –Dijo Hugo antes de retirarse.

La comediante había vuelto a perder la mirada, así que se golpea la cara para reaccionar. Ahora estaba sola en la sala, teniendo como una compañía al herido West.

–Oiga oficial le cuento un chiste. –Se acercaba hacia él. –Policía!... **¿Qué paso?...** Esta armado… **¿Quién?...** mi rompecabezas jajaja ¿Entiendes?... **Arrestado por pendejo jaja**.

Obviamente el oficial no reacciono, debido que estaba desmayado o sino la arrestaría por aburrida y molesta.

–Fue bueno. –Ella de sus bolsillos, saca su bolsa de chubis; para sacar uno amarillo. –Mire este truco. –La chica avienta el chubi, hacia arriba y abre su boca, pero se le olvido sacar su máscara, así que el chubi cae justo en el oficial le iba hacer la operación.

La comediante al ver que su truco fallo, intenta de recuperar su chubi, metiendo la mano en la herida del oficial. Después de unos segundo siente algo, pensado que era su chubi, pero al sacarlo noto que el objeto era plateado, no amarillo. Dejándola confundida, no recordaba que hubiera chubis de esa color, pero al tantearlo más y golpear con la mesa noto que era otra cosa.

–Rayos es la bala… meteré en problemas.

Ella con nervios vuelve a poner la bala en su lugar, pero al parecer lo puso un poco más al fondo, sin mencionar que la cara de West tenía gestos de incomodidad. Después de regresar la bala, procede en volver a buscar su chubi, esta vez sí lo encuentra, pero con un poco de sangre. Así que lo bota al seto de la basura y saca otro chuvi de su bolsillo, para comérselo y disfrutar de su sabor, no sin antes de bajar su mascarilla.

Después de disfrutar de su golosina y contar su chiste, empieza a ver unas herramientas de los médicos. Justo en ese momento llegan los demás apurados, empeoro cuando notaron la máquina de los signos de vida.

–Ahí sus signos están bajando.

–Como salió tanto sangre.

–Ahora saldrá difícil, encontrar la bala.

–Necesitamos sacarla cuanto antes.

Por otro lado la comediante seguía jugando con algunas herramientas, pero al escuchar que la vida de West está en riesgo por la bala, fue hacia ellos, después de todo recordaba en donde estaba la bala.

El doctor Hugo estaba listo para hacer la operación, pero es detenido por Luan.

–¿Qué esta haciendo?

–Lo siento, pero esto es muy grave…

–Shu… tranquilos y observen. –Ella mete su mano en la herida de West, dejando en shock a los demás.

–No puede…

–Shu… solo confíen en mí. –La chica seguía buscando hasta que… la maquina empezara a volver a su ritmo normal, mientras que Luan mostraba que la bala había sido retirada del individuo, sorprendiendo a cada uno de los médicos, en especial a Hugo.

Hugo pone una bandeja para que Luan depositara la bala, la vida de West estaba fuera de peligro.

–En verdad eres magnifica para ser solo universitaria.

Todos los médicos le aplaudían a Luan por lo que había logrado, había salvado la vida de West, claro después casi matarlo por un chubi de forma accidental, pero nadie lo noto. Aun así le serbio para identificar la bala de forma rápida.

…

Maggie con su esposo aun seguían en la sala de su hija, estaban esperando que llegara algún médico o doctor, debido que Zoe aun no despertaba. Maggie desesperada sale de la sala para ir a buscar uno.

En los pasillos iba caminando Luan, aun con su ropa de médico y mascarilla, pero durante su camino nota a Maggie, no quería que ella la notara y pensara que un medico de verdad, la ultima vez solo fue por suerte, pero era muy tarde para eso.

–Oh… genial, menos mal que apareció lo necesitamos urgentemente, mi hija no despierta. –La toma del brazo y la lleva hacia la sala en donde estaba Zoe. Cabe por resaltar que Luan no hablo, para no revelar su voz, no quería un regaño por seguir haciendo estupideces.

Al llegar a la sala pudo notar a la pequeña Zoe en cama, también a Lane hablando con una técnica en enfermería.

La enfermera le entrega a la peli castaña el porta papeles con los datos, mientras que ella iba a ver los aparatos para pasar por percibida.

–Hay que darle a la doctora su espacio. –Dijo la técnica que se retiraba con la pareja.

Una vez que la comediante quedo sola, empezó a mover con sus manos a Zoe. –Zoe, por favor despierta, no es chistoso… por favor despierta, tus papás están muy preocupados, yo también lo estoy. –Seguía agitando a la pequeña, esperando que despertara.

Mientras que afuera, Maggie abrazaba a su esposo, esperando quedo saliera bien y que fuera como antes. También se le habían informado que su hijo venia en camino.

–Bu! Soy el coco! –Intento de darle un susto, pero seguía sin tener resultado. Pero aun era en vano, se le iban acabando las ideas.

…..

–Mira Lane… Luan no es una mala chica como piensan, puede ser alguien tonta y descuida, se le puede considerar como una chica de desastres, pero no tiene malas intensiones. Solo es un poco traviesa. –Decía Maggie a su esposo. –Rayos… a pesar de todo eso… me cae bien. –Tomaba asiento, mientras que le tomaba la mano a su esposo. –Me agrada, pero ya no volveré a poner alguien más delante de mi familia.

….

Regresando con la doctora Luan. Tenía su última opción; utilizar el electro shock, pero al ponerlo encima de Zoe, no funciona debido que no estaba conectado.

La comediante empieza ver algún enfunche, encuentra uno en la esquina de la sala, que daba enfrente. Ella toma la maquina, y los dos electro-shock, los lleva a donde estaban los enchufes. Baja la maquina y toma los dos electro shock, sin darse cuenta que estaban juntos frente a frente, así que al enchufarlo, la comediante tuvo una pequeña explosión eléctrica que la dispara hacia Zoe. –Ah!

Ella cae justo encima de la niña, al fin había despertado. La comediante caía de la cama.

–Mamá… Papá. –La niña estaba asustada.

La pareja sin perder el tiempo, entro para ver a su hija y abrazarla.

–Tesoro, que bueno que estés bien.

–nos tenias muy preocupados.

–¿Qué paso?

–Fue un accidente, en el colegio con malos simulacros.

Mientras que los papás de Zoe conversaban y abrazaban a su hija, la comediante intenta de irse.

–Espere Doctor… Gracias. –Dijo Lane. –Si hay algo que podemos hacer por usted… lo que sea. Le debemos mucho.

La chica trago saliva para luego voltearse hacia ellos. Decirles, mientras que se sacaba la mascarilla: –Pues… podría quedarme el fin de semana con ustedes ¿Si quieren?

Tanto Lane, Maggie como Zoe estaban en Shock, no podían creerlo. La doctora que despertó a su hija, era nada menos que Luan. La comediante simplemente les sonreía.


	12. Final: De regreso a casa

**Capitulo Final: De regreso a casa.**

Era un tranquilo fin de semana en la ciudad de los Ángeles.

Después de que Luan; diera su gran discurso, de salvar milagrosamente la vida del oficial West y de poder despertar a Zoe de su pequeño coma. Maggie junto con su esposo; aceptaron su propuesta de quedarse el fin de semana con ellos, como muestra de agradecimiento y de ese modo la chica podía conocer mejor la ciudad, antes de regresar a Royal Woods.

Ahora la comediante junto con su nueva mejor amiga, se paseaban por la ciudad en un auto convertible de color rojo. Vehículo que le dio su padre.

Maggie no podía estar más que feliz, el discurso fue todo un éxito, nadie se dio cuenta que en realidad solo era un cartel, su hija fue dada de alta, al fin su esposo pudo llevarse bien con su amiga después de aquel milagro que hizo. Aparte que ella fue promovida de puesto en la galera. Después de todo Luan Loud; no había sido una mala elección como creía en un principio, quizás podía ser una chica de desastre, pero solo necesitaban en entender su modo de ser y de los resultados que podía tener.

Por otro lado la comediante estaba más que contenta debido; que pudo triunfar en su discurso sin tener mucha experiencia, recibió una pequeña beca de cincuenta dólares por parte del Señor Grierson y de la galería, pero lo más importante pudo saber que su familia la quería a pesar de sus problemas que podría traer con el bromaggedon. Aparte que se compro una nueva cámara, marca Sony. Sin mencionar que el pequeño spoiler de Leni, tendría una pequeña sorpresa al llegar a casa.

Ahora la peli castaña con su nueva cámara, iba sacando fotos a los lugares que iban recorriendo, tales como; el mall-centro, monumentos gigantes, atracciones para todo público, parques, etc. También a lo lejos se iba sacando una selfie con su amiga.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que la comediante aprecio en la calle; una pequeña función de magos. Haciendo que ella se asomara de forma exagerada hacia; el lado de Maggie y de poder sacarle una foto. Por poco casi chocan con una camioneta por ese descuido, pero gracias a dios no paso nada grave.

–jiji… Fue sin querer queriendo. –Se disculpo la peli castaña, mientras que su amiga le respondía con una mirada amenazante; que para la próxima la sacaría a patadas del vehículo.

Pero lo más curioso de este paseo por los Ángeles, fue que la peli castaña aprendió un nuevo saludo o por al menos eso creía. Tras de ver a un motociclista durante la espera de la luz roja, ella de forma simpática se saco una selfie con él, sin ninguna autorización. La peli castaña le levanta su pulgar con una sonrisa, mientras que el motociclista le levanta el dedo del medio, acompañado por un gruñido, para luego marcharse.

Maggie tras de ver esa escena, se tapa la boca. Mientras que la comediante creyó que era un simple saludo, exclusivo de los Ángeles.

Cuando la luz cambio a verde siguieron con su paseo. Mientras que pasaban cerca de una vereda, la comediante pudo notar a dos estudiantes que parecían ser súper dotados y ñoños, le levanta el dedo del medio de una forma inocente y amable, sin saber que en realidad se trataba de una falta de respeto. Dejando a los estudiantes en shock con la boca abierta, creyendo que la chica se burlaba de ellos, y no serian las únicas víctimas de ese saludo.

Después siguieron; dos ancianos que jugaban ajedrez en el parque, aun profesor de historia que regresaba a casa, un recolector de basura. Todos ellos quedaban en shock y con la boca abierta. Incluso la chica hizo este saludo a unos policías que estaba recorriendo la ciudad.

–¿Esa chica, nos acaba de faltarnos el respeto? –Pregunto uno de ellos.

–No creo. Según el oficial West, esa chica es extranjera. –Respondió inocentemente el otro oficial.

Toda persona que veía la peli castaña, le hacia su simpático saludo. Haciendo que la pobre Maggie le llegaran algunas quejas y bocinazos, por aquella falta de respeto. Ella nunca imagino que Luan no conociera el verdadero significado de lo que estaba haciendo, por eso no le dijo antes, pero ya era tarde para explicárselo. Lo único que podía hacer era agacharse con un poco de vergüenza.

…

La comediante le había avisado a su madre que viajaría a la tarde; a Royal woods. Pero antes de irse, tenía que hacer unas cosas primero.

Entre esas cosas hacerle; una pequeña visita al oficial West por todos los problemas que causó. Con su vestimenta de doctora payaso. Pero al llegar a la sala, su presencia fue más que suficiente para que el pobre oficial cayera en coma una vez más, como si hubiera muerto.

Así que para que no fuera en vano su viaje, visito a unos cuantos niños que estaban hospitalizados. Y antes de irse le dejo una carta "_Disculpa por los problemas_", para el oficial West. También una carta de admiración secreta para el doctor Hugo.

Aprovechando que en el hospital estaba el policía Erick en reposo, le deslizo por la puerta; una carta de disculpas por la broma del laxante, con la firma de L. Loud.

–LYNN! –Grito el oficial el nombre su amigo. Que posiblemente tenía unos hijos bien problemáticos, quizás alguno de esos dos niños del año pasado tenían que ver o por al menos eso creía.

…..

Más tarde en la casa de Maggie. La comediante traía unos regalos para esa familia, como muestra de agradecimiento por recibirla una vez más.

A Maggie, le dio una caja de capuchino de vainilla de una docena, con un Laxante, que reemplazaría el que ella utilizo. Para Lane una colección de corbatas. Los dos adultos le agradecieron a la chica, por el gesto. Ahora seguía Max; recibiendo una figura de acción de…

–Un Max-Steel. –Dijo Max un poco sorprendido, al igual que sus padres, debido que era un poco grande y nunca había sido fan. Aun así le sonrió. –Muchas gracias… muy bonito.

Ahora faltaba una sola. Zoe estaba abriendo su regalo, que era la más grande.

–Whou… –Se sorprendió la chica.

En unos minutos después, estaba vestida de la doctora payaso junior junto con Luan, para tomarse unas fotos de recuerdo. Pero Zoe también le tenía una pequeña sorpresa; que era su atuendo de polera rosada, pantalones azules, zapatillas rojas y gorro, aunque la comediante lo encontraba un poco aburrido el atuendo, tenía que posar para la foto.

…..

Después de unos veinte minutos, la comediante arreglo su maleta y junto con Maggie; se subieron al auto convertible. Era el momento de decirle; Adiós.

–Adiós… cuídate en tu viaje… Fue un gusto… –Se despedían Lane, Max y Zoe de la chica, mientras que la apreciaban en el vehículo.

Una vez que el vehículo se puso en marcha grito "Adiós, cuídense", mientras que levanta el dedo del medio, dejando confundidos a la familia de Maggie por ese geste.

–Luan deja de hacer eso. –Regaño Maggie un poco avergonzada, mientras que pasaban por al lado de un vecino.

–Adiós Stan Lee… –Se despidió Luan del caballero que se encontraba arreglando su jardín.

–Adiós Luan, pórtate bien… –Se despidió, para luego mirar a la familia de Maggie. –Extrañare a esa chica.

…..

Ellas habían llegado al aeropuerto. La peli castaña estaba lista para ir a tomar el vuelo, pero primero tenía que despedirse de su amiga.

–Bien creo que hasta aquí llego mi misión. –Dijo la comediante.

–Si… fue un gusto de compartir y aprender sobre ti, puedes venir cuando quieras… en un futuro muy lejano. –Dijo Maggie.

–Está bien, creo que esto es el adiós. –Le extendió la mano para despedirse.

–Sí. –Le estrecha la mano. –Que tengas un buen viaje, adiós.

Tras de esa apagada despedida, la comediante avanza un poco, mientras que Maggie se volteara para ir a su casa, hasta que… sintiera un fuerte abrazo de parte de la peli castaña.

–Gracias. –Dijo con una sonrisa la peli castaña.

–No gracias a ti. –Le devolvió el abrazo.

Después se separar del abrazo para tomar sus caminos a sus hogares.

…..

La comediante estaba adentro del avión, con un vaso de café y una dona para su viaje.

Ahora solo tenía que buscar su asiento para disfrutar el viaje de regreso. Pero durante en su pequeña búsqueda se tropieza accidentalmente con un Señor de cabello negro, un poco orejón, se podía decir que estaba recién afeitado, tenía un lunar en su cachete izquierdo. Su vestimenta consista; en una camiseta blanca, chaleco gris, pantalones negros y una corbata de color rojo. El Señor se encontraba guardando unas cosas, hasta que siente el choque, haciendo que la peli castaña se le cayera su dona.

–Perdón… por eso. –Se disculpo el señor, mientras que intentaba de agacharse para recogerla la dona.

–Tranquilo yo… –Ella también se agacha, provocando un pequeño cabezazo y un pequeño derrame de café en la rodilla del señor.

–Auch… –Exclamo de dolor el caballero de la corbata roja. –Aigg…

–Perdón no era mi intensión. –Dijo ella, mientras que recogía su dona.

–Tranquila niña… no estaba tan caliente. –Sacudía su rodilla. –¿Qué haces?

–Yo estaba buscando mi asiento veintiuno. –Respondió Luan.

–A con que eso… pues es aquí. Yo soy el veintidós. –Dijo, mientras que se sentaba. –Me llamo Bean. –Se presento.

–Genial… gracias. –Se sienta en su puesta, mientras que dejaba su café a un lado y luego entender su mano. –Me llamo Luan Loud, es un gusto.

-Un placer. –Le regreso el saludo.

Durante el viaje fueron conversando para que no fuera tan aburrido, la comediante le contaría su experiencia en los Ángeles. Cuya experiencia por alguna extraña razón le hacia un poco familiar a Bean. Pero dejando a un lado eso, los dos se llevaron bien debido que ambos eran personas problemáticas y traviesas.

…

Eran las 23:00 hrs en la ciudad de Royal Woods. Rita había ido a buscar a su hija al aeropuerto, mientras que los otros arreglaban unas cosas. La comedianta tras de despedirse de Bean, pudo apreciar a su madre en la entrada del aeropuerto, en la cual procedió a correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

–Mamá… –Dijo ella. –Te extrañe.

–Hija… Felicitaciones. –La abrazaba.

Después de ese pequeño abrazo regresan a casa, en la cual Luan encontraría una pequeña sorpresa. Un pequeño coctel familiar, con sus padres y hermanos. –Felicitaciones Luan, bienvenida a casa.

La comediante al ver esa pequeña sorpresa, suelta unas lágrimas para luego secárselas y poder compartir con su familia. Aunque cabe por resaltar que Lori, aun estaba un poco molesta por el asunto de sus arrugas, pero ahora tenía que dejarlo a un lado y compartir con su hermana.

Comieron pizza, papas fritas, chocolates, nachos y bebieron bebida pepsi. Mientras que Luan contaba su experiencia en los Ángeles y mostraba unas fotos, de sus amigos y de algunos lugares.

Pero hubo una foto que dejo a los demás hermanos con la boca abierta.

–Es… este es… –Pronuncia apenas el peliblanco, mientras sus demás miraban una foto de su hermana comediante con un anciano. –Es Stan Lee…

–Si es un amigo que conocí, cuando… –No pudo continuar debido que sus hermanos se desmayaron al ver que su hermana comediante, conoció al místico Stan Lee. –¿Qué mosca les pico?

…..

La comediante se encontraba en su cuarto. Se había puesto su pijama amarilla cuadriculado de dos piezas. Ahora levantaba sus sabanas para cubrirse, mientras que tomaba su muñeco de ventrículo, por otro lado su mascota, el consejo Gary se gana al lado de su dueña.

Luan ya estaba lista para dormir y descansar, pero…

–Luan…

–Si ¿Qué pasa Luna?

–Me alegro que te haya ido bien, aunque fue por unas semanas… te extrañe. –Susurro Luna a su hermana menor, con una sincera sonrisa. –Te quiero.

–Gracias… también te quiero. –Respondió la comediante con una sonrisa, mientras que cerraba sus ojos.

–Oye Luan… ¿Por casualidad en donde conseguiste esa pintura?

–Pues si te lo dijera jamás lo crearía. –Ríe junto con su compañera de cierto, al ver la pintura que se encontraba en la pared, debajo del cartel de negocios graciosos. Era nada menos que la verdadera pintura de "la madre de Whislter".

–Lo hiciste bien… lo hiciste bien. –Susurro una extraña voz de una mujer.

Una vez que Luan y Luna terminaron de reírse, cerraron sus ojos para descansar, sobre todo Luan por su gran aventura.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bien amigos hasta aquí llego esta alocada historia de Luan Loud, en la cual trate de hacer algo distinto a otros fics de April Fools Rules, aunque no me quedara tan shida, igual me diverti escribiéndolo.**

**Saludos a: JonasNagera y LuisCarlos, por sus reviews y por apoyar esta obra, al igual a cada usuario que la siguió.**

**Curiosidades:**

**-Esta historia se podria decir que sucede un año después de mi historia de "extraviados" eso explicaría los traumas del oficial Erick.**

**-El sueño de Luan siendo espía esta basado en la primera película de Johnny English, película que también esta basada en la comedia e interpretada por Rowan Atkinson "Bean". Aparte que cuando Luan arruino el cuadro, Maggie menciona el villano principal de esa película.**

**Bien amigos eso es todo, muchas gracias. Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo en otras historias.**


End file.
